


Partnertale

by nozomiryoko



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Parents, Bullying, Canibalismo, Curiosity, F/F, F/M, Genocide, Humans on the Underground, Humiliation, Hunt of Humans, Immoral Church, M/M, Pedophilia, Prostitution, Psychological Torture, Soul Fusion, Terrible School, Torture, Trauma, Truce, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozomiryoko/pseuds/nozomiryoko
Summary: Cuando juegas Undertale, rápidamente descubres que su dinámica es bastante simple. Si los matas a todos eres un ser despiadado y despreciable, si los perdonas a todos eres un héroe, si experimentas con quien vive y quien muere estas enfermo. Todo queda bastante claro hasta este punto.Pero… ¿hasta dónde pueden llegar estos experimentos?… ¿hay alguna forma de romper las reglas de este juego que desafía todo lo que conocemos hasta ahora en las leyes de los juegos RPG?… ¿existe algún punto que no deba ser pasado o acción que debas evitar a toda costa? El subsuelo experimentara una ruta que romperá con todos los límites que habían sido establecidos hasta el momento.Frisk y Chara serán llevados a cometer atrocidades en nombre del aburrimiento de un jugador inescrupuloso y la humanidad entera que existe dentro del juego pagara el precio de todas las masacres cometidas.





	1. La Curiosidad los Mato a Todos.

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaramientos: Este es el primer AU que creo yo sola. Estará basado en los sucesos que ocurren en la línea madre de Undertale (ruta neutral y genocida) y aparecerán la mayoría de los personajes canónicos (incluyendo a W.D Gaster). La línea temporal se verá alterada por una serie de sucesos que más adelante se van a explicar. Los personajes principales de esta historia serán sans, Papyrus y un humano que aparecerá capítulos más adelante. Las circunstancias de la historia los verán obligados a cambiar su actitud y manera de ver el mundo.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: El contenido que se verá en este fanfic puede contener material para mayores de 18 años. Si no puedes tratar con temas polémicos, cuestionamientos morales, muerte de personajes y escenas explicitas, te recomiendo pasar de largo con este fanfic. Con todo esto ya aclarado podemos proseguir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El inicio de una tragedia. ¿Quienes podrán liberar al subsuelo de este amargo destino?

Fue una tarde de aburrimiento. Todas sus tareas estaban finalizadas, no tenía nada que hacer, faltaba horas para que su programa favorito en la televisión empezara y sus dos mejores amigos no daban señales de vida… él no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer… nada en YouTube, nada en Facebook, ni en Twitter, ni en Instagram, ni en Tumblr… -“¿Cómo es posible que no tenga ni una notificación en nada?”-… Pensó mientras cerraba la última página revisada. Finalmente decidió entrar un momento en los foros de sus juegos favoritos, cuando de repente se topó con el foro de Undertale… llevaba ya un tiempo sin entrar, de seguro habían lanzado nuevos AU’s y esas cosas… pero una entrada le llamo la atención más que ninguna otra… decía lo siguiente: “¡Nadie estaría tan loco o tan enfermo como para jugar 999 veces la ruta genocida en Undertale!”. 

-¿Con que nadie estaría tan loco como para hacerlo, eh?- Se preguntó el chico a si mismo mientras observaba el icono de Undertale en su escritorio en la pantalla de su computador. El rojo corazón pixelado parecía llamarle silenciosamente a jugar.

Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que jugó Undertale, hacer tantas veces la ruta pacifista lo había aburrido por completo, así que pensó… -“¿Por qué no intentarlo?, solo son personajes de un videojuego después de todo…”-. Le dio click al icono y así inicio su experimento con una sonrisa cargada de malicia.

En su primera ruta genocida le costó mucho como era de esperarse la larga batalla contra Undyne y luego la imposible batalla final contra sans, cosa que lo estreso más de lo que podía soportar. Después de matar a Flowey decidió que para demostrarse a sí mismo que iba en serio tendría que hacer el trato con Chara. 

Cuando completo su décima ruta genocida algo extraño había sucedido… el texto de Chara había cambiado, pero no como normalmente cambia cuando repites la ruta genocida más de una vez después de hacer el trato… era como si el pequeño personaje sonriente le estuviera sugiriendo detenerse, que algo malo sucedería si continuaba haciendo las cosas de esta manera… Pensó durante un instante en lo que debería hacer… Pero aun así no se detuvo…

En su ruta genocida numero 50 todo volvió a cambiar nuevamente… no encontró a Chara en el pantallazo negro… lo que encontró fue un Frisk con el rostro ennegrecido. El texto que apareció fue el siguiente: “… Interesante… Tu realmente estas vacío por dentro… es… ¿entretenido para ti causar daño a estas criaturas?… o… ¿simplemente no tienes nada que hacer?… me diviertes… eres como yo… el anterior humano no era nada en comparación con el odio que tu causas… espero que continúes esto hasta el final… tengo grandes planes contigo…”. 

Se sintió invadido por la curiosidad más absoluta cuando leyó aquel texto. De seguro era la primera persona que obtenía una escena como esta, algo que sobrepasaba incluso al peor final de la ruta neutral. Tomo fotocapturas de cada escena y las guardo en una carpeta dentro de su teléfono. Esto sería una gran publicación en el foro de Undertale una vez terminara. ¡A saber cuántos fanarts y fanfics sacarían con este material invaluable! Esto no hizo más que animar su ambición de terminar las 999 rutas genocidas consecutivas.

Continuo jugando la ruta genocida una y otra vez sin parar durante un mes completo. Cada vez que terminaba una, al reiniciar se encontraba con más y más cambios en el juego. Era como si todos evitaran al personaje… era como si “Frisk” se hubiese convertido en una criatura desconocida, era como si su personaje se hubiese trasformado en el ser que les infundía miedo a todos los personajes… o casi todos… Papyrus se mostraba tan estúpido e ignorante como siempre… pero por otro lado, el que si se mostraba cada vez más furioso y hostil era sans… había rutas en las que ni siquiera aparecía en el camino a Snowdin, generando peguntas en Papyrus que él se respondía solo a fin de cuentas. 

Pero eso honestamente ya no le importaba más, lo que estaba haciendo seria la cosa más impresionante jamás vista en el foro de Undertale y nada iba a pararle ahora. Al llegar a su partida genocida número 500 volvieron a cambiar las cosas… esta vez se encontró con un Chara llorando en el fondo negro.

-¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué nos haces esto?… ¿Tanto nos odias?… ¿Por qué le haces caso?… ¿Es que quieres ver este mundo en ruinas?… ¿Cuántas veces tienes que matar a mi familia para estar satisfecho?… ¿Cuánto polvo tiene que llegar a tus manos para que estés feliz?… ¿Por qué nos haces esto?…- Preguntaba Chara mientras en el fondo se escuchaba el audio del llanto de un niño… luego este fue interrumpido por el audio de una profunda risa. Chara se volvió transparente y un Frisk aún más ennegrecido fue quien hizo aparición.

-Hehe… no le hagas caso… el ya no tiene ningún poder sobre este mundo… tu por el contrario, llegaras a hacer grandes cosas… solo sigue adelante… vamos a la mitad del camino y el 999 está muy cerca…- Pronuncio el Frisk oscuro mientras su sprite sonreía. Este desapareció y el juego volvió al menú inicial de Undertale.

Por primera vez desde que empezó este experimento, había comenzado a dudar un poco de lo que estaba haciendo… ¿Por qué Toby Fox pondría semejante selección de textos a estas alturas? ¿Sabía que alguien intentaría este tipo de experimentos en algún momento? Por no mencionar que realmente se sintió incómodo con el audio del niño llorando… pero muy adentro de su mente, su curiosidad empezó a demandar saber qué ocurriría después, ya había gastado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en aquel experimento. Iba a terminarlo aunque el juego lo insultara al finalizarlo. 

Siguió avanzando y avanzando hasta que llego a la ruta genocida número 998… Realmente ya no sentía nada al matarlos a todos, incluso se volvió divertido descubrir lo fácil que era matar a algunos personajes… después de todo no podían hacer nada al respecto.

Encontró varias formas de experimentar con ellos de las peores maneras, al punto de darles un poco de esperanza para luego matarlos de un golpe frio y certero. Undyne y sans siempre serian un desafío que le cobraba más de un intento derrotarlos, pero eso no importaba. 

Estaba a una partida de lograr su objetivo y nada lo iba a detener… o por lo menos él estaba completamente seguro de ello… Tras la pantalla, lejos de la seguridad de su asiento, las cosas que ocurrían dentro del juego ya estaban muy lejos de estar bajo su control. En un inicio Undertale es un juego… en que se convertirá depende de ti… y hacer las cosas como él las estuvo haciendo hasta ahora implica una peligrosa línea que no debe cruzarse. 

El juego termina de varias formas, Frisk el héroe pacifista, Chara el resucitado gracias al poder del AMOR (Acciones de Matanza y Odio sin Razón) y liberado en el mundo gracias al trato, y luego existen los cientos de finales neutrales que puedes conseguir con la ayuda de mucha paciencia e internet. Pero forzar los límites del juego es otro tema muy distinto. Los finales del juego son los que hay, no debería cruzarse más allá de ahí, y aun así existe el: “¿y si hago esto?… ¿Qué sucederá si pasa aquello?… ¿cambiara la historia si hago tal cosa?”… Personas que se hacen ese tipo de preguntas siempre tienden a liberar cosas que no deben ser sacadas de su oscuridad.

La oscuridad, la maldad, el demonio… el Odio de Chara inicio porque aborrecía a los humanos más que a nada en este mundo, este odio lo guio al monte Ebott para ponerle fin a su interacción con ellos de una vez por todas, pero al caer y salir casi ileso, encontró la felicidad en el subsuelo con los monstruos… eso no duro mucho ya que al enterarse de cómo los humanos habían sellado a los monstruos bajo tierra sin motivo valido aparente (en serio, los monstruos vivían pacíficamente sin perturbar a nadie en la superficie hasta que a los humanos les entro la paranoia.), esto no hizo más que incrementar el odio del niño hacia los humanos, llevándolo a la idea de cometer suicidio ingiriendo flores venenosas, para después poder darle su alma a su hermano monstruo y así volverse un Dios tras obtener las almas humanas y finalmente devolver la superficie a las criaturas que realmente la merecían. 

Al fallar su plan gracias a la misericordia de su hermano ante los humanos, este odio se cultivó más en el alma errante del menor, engendrando algo desconocido en su interior. Ahora vagando sin rumbo por las Ruinas hasta que pueda ingeniar un nuevo plan para recuperar todo lo perdido. Hasta que llego la caída de Frisk y este fue el inicio de la felicidad si siguen la ruta pacifista o de la tragedia si siguen la genocida.

Pero todo eso cambio cuando el jugador empezó a hacer su experimento. El Odio y Miedo que ahora generaba Frisk era mil veces más intenso que el que alguna vez pudo haber generado Chara. El “Demonio” que se alimentaba de estas emociones, y había estado echando raíces en el alma de Chara, ahora había encontrado una nueva fuente de poder, uno que iba en crecimiento mientras más rutas genocidas se completaban. El alma de Chara fue purgándose poco a poco mientras que la de Frisk se corrompía hasta lo más profundo.

Chara volvió a recuperar su inocencia, pero por desgracia, gracias al trato que se hizo en la primera ruta genocida, estaba condenado a seguir observando como aquel ser eliminaba a su familia y amigos una y otra vez. Esto era lo que ocurría tras bambalinas, era lo que sucedía tras esa pantalla… Chara trataba por todos sus medio de detener al jugador, pero no tenía caso… para el todo era un juego, algo sin importancia… solo un montón de datos pre-programados para sufrir una y otra vez. Y a ese jugador solo le quedaba una partida más para desatar algo terrible para su mundo.

O eso pensaba… hasta que por un instante durante la batalla contra sans, después de la muerte de Frisk número 3, algo extraño sucedió… sintió que sans le observaba… era difícil estar completamente seguro de ello, debido a que sans tenía las cuencas oscuras en ese momento… paso un rato y Frisk no regresaba… de seguro el jugador se tomó una pausa o algo por el estilo… 

-¿hasta cuándo piensas estar ahí flotando como si nada?- Pregunto sans en un tono de voz áspero y severo.

-¿Eh?… tu acaso… ¿puedes verme?- Pregunto Chara señalándose a sí mismo… ¿sería otra alteración producida por el experimento?

-en realidad me es difícil no verte… llevas flotando ahí desde hace horas mientras trato de detener al chico psicópata…- Respondió sans metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, mirando de reojo si el humano aparecía de nuevo caminando por el pasillo.

-Em… bueno… no lo hago a propósito… es decir… no es como que pudiera hacer otra cosa…- Agrego Chara volteándose también a vigilar el punto de guarda, mostrándose nervioso ante la mirada penetrante del esqueleto.

-no eres un fantasma ya que un fantasma nunca tendría esa forma… si tuviera que adivinar… cosa en lo que soy bueno… diría que eres la esencia residual de un alma humana…- Comento sans observando a Chara esta vez con sus pupilas iluminadas, no se había producido el temblor del Reset, así que posiblemente el jugador solo se estaba tomando un descanso, eso le daba por lo menos un momento para respirar.

-¿¡Lo sabes!? ¿¡En serio sabes lo que soy!?- Pregunto Chara exaltado, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablo con alguien que no fuera Asriel, Flowey, Frisk o el Jugador… y el que sans supiese que era, le tranquilizaba aunque sea un poco ante toda esta situación.

-no es muy difícil deducirlo, pero lo que realmente no entiendo es, que estás haciendo aquí o porque puedo verte en primer lugar…- Dijo sans observando a Chara, esta vez sin tanta aspereza… el niño parecía estar tan confundido como el…

-Es… muy largo de explicar… es posible que tú lo entiendas… pero aun así no es fácil de digerir…- Dijo Chara acercándose de a poco hasta sans, al no ver movimientos bruscos por parte del esqueleto, estuvo a una distancia lo suficientemente cercana para no alzar la voz ni invadir su espacio.

-niño, literalmente he tenido la peor semana en el planeta, creo que puedo tragarme lo que sea que vayas a decir.- Comento sans dando un pesado suspiro.

Y así Chara comenzó a explicarle a sans todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo. Desde el inicio cuando cayó por primera vez, la razón de que las cosas se repitan, él porque de sus sueños y pesadillas, la sensación de deja vu, las anomalías espacio temporales… inclusive lo que estaba ocurriendo y la posible razón de que él pudiera verlo.

-así que… ¿el juego se está viniendo abajo?- Pregunto sans tras un largo rato de meditación, con esa cosa ausente todavía (porque después de aquella explicación solo podía llamarlo “cosa”) se podía permitir un momento de reflexión…

-si… debido a que tú ahora puedes verme y eso nunca había pasado antes… es que estamos en medidas desesperadas… el jugador no puede terminar la ruta genocida numero 999… si lo hace… nuestro mundo estará perdido…- Respondió Chara bajando la mirada, completamente consciente de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-No hay necesidad de perder la esperanza…- Prenuncio una voz suave y pequeña acercándose por el pasillo.

Fue entonces que seis figuras transparentes aparecieron alrededor de sans y Chara, eran las esencias de las almas de los niños. Cada uno con su respectivo color, portando el objeto que los representa. Fue Paciencia la que llamo la atención de ambos, para después cederle la palabra a Perseverancia, el que más estaba informado del asunto.


	2. Una Difícil Decisión.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara y sans son interrumpidos por una sorpresiva aparición... Las almas de los niños caidos hacen presencia, ¿Qué es lo que revelaran acerca del destino del subsuelo?

Paciencia, el alma aguamarina de una gentil niña de 10 años, ella portaba el listón rojo y el cuchillo de juguete… Paciencia había logrado llamar la atención de Chara y sans. Tras ella aparecieron el resto de los niños, como seres trasparentes cada uno del color de su rasgo.

Perseverancia, el alma morada de un estudioso joven de 16 años, el portaba los lentes y la libreta de notas, fue el que más se acercó del resto para así ser el primero en hablar con sans y Chara.

-Como ha dicho Paciencia, no es necesario que pierdan la esperanza, existe un modo de detener al demonio que reside dentro de ese niño.- Explico Perseverancia, ajustándose levemente sus lentes, mostrando un brillo algo apagado en sus ojos a diferencia del brillo inocente que poseía Paciencia.

-¿qué has dicho?… ¿realmente existe una salida?…- Pregunto sans frunciendo algo el ceño, si había una alternativa, le intrigaba el hecho de que no la hubiesen utilizado antes.

-Sé que es difícil de creer, colega esquelético… ¡Pero te juro que Perseverancia sabe lo que está diciendo!- Había exclamado Valentía, el alma naranja de un vivaz niño de 12 años, este portaba el pañuelo varonil y ambos guantes fuertes, su forma de hablar era bastante curiosa y a simple vista se notaba que le faltaba un diente incisivo en su amplia sonrisa.

-Ustedes… sus conciencias… ¿siguen aquí?…- Pregunto Chara incrédulo, pasando su mirada de un niño a otro… era la primera vez que los veía, que los escuchaba… debía tratarse de otra alteración, fruto de aquel peligroso experimento del jugador.

-Así es Chara, nosotros siempre hemos estado aquí observando y vigilando que las cosas siguieran su curso, aunque para ser sincera… hubiera querido conocerte en otras circunstancias…- Explico con un muy suave tono de voz Amabilidad, el alma verde de una bondadosa jovencita de 15 años, ella portaba el delantal ligeramente manchado y la sartén que aun seguía quemada. 

-¿seguir su curso?… hehe… ¿y ahora me van a decir que por arte de “magia” decidieron aparecer a arreglar las cosas?… ¿acaso decidieron despertar y empezar a hacer su trabajo?- Pregunto sans en un tono de voz áspero y agresivo, observando con ojos vidriosos a las conciencias de los niños.

-¡Hey! ¡Más te vale que te quedes callado y nos escuches, nosotros sabemos lo que hacemos aunque no te quepa en el cráneo, Imbécil Calcificado!- Exclamo Justicia, el alma amarilla de un temperamental joven de 17 años, portaba el sombrero vaquero y la pistola vacía, este se colocó rápidamente en frente de Amabilidad, tratando de protegerla de cualquier intento de sans por atacar.

-pff… oye niño… el de los terribles chistes soy yo… no me quites el trabajo de comediante… mocoso fluorescente.- Respondió sans tratando de contener una leve risa, para el esqueleto ese insulto fue lo de menos, el intento del chico por hacer un juego de palabras ofensivo le pareció bastante cómico.

-¿¡Cómo me llamaste!?- Grito Justicia a punto de seguir con la discusión cuando Integridad lo detuvo en el acto, devolviéndolo a su lugar al lado de Amabilidad.

-Entendemos que estés furioso con nosotros, pero debes reconocer que aquí y ahora, nosotros no somos tus enemigos, por el contrario, nos necesitas si quieres que el subsuelo entero vuelva a tener paz.- Explico Integridad, el alma azul de una elegante jovencita de 16 años, portaba el tutú aun con vestigios de polvo y las zapatilla de ballet.

-digamos que les creo… entonces… ¿de qué va su dichosa solución?- Pregunto sans, soltando un pesado suspiro tras meditar un momento sobre el tiempo transcurrido… si lo que los humanos decían era cierto… entonces… ¿qué paso?… ¿al jugador ese le ocurrió un apagón o algo?…

En ese momento mientras la discusión transcurría, Perseverancia se había puesto a leer sus notas tranquilamente, cuando finalmente todos se quedaron callados y le miraron cerro su libreta y miro fijamente a sans y Chara.

-Bueno, ya que todos tomaron su turno para hablar con el esqueleto, creo que puedo proseguir con mi explicación.- Agrego Perseverancia girando levemente los ojos para luego aclarar su garganta. –Está ocurriendo lo siguiente, el código base de este juego está siendo corrompido, en consecuencia hemos sido sacados de nuestro curso normal de acontecimientos. Algo que no debía despertar ha salido de su sombra y ahora no hay Reset que nos saque de esto. Nuestra historia ya ha entrado en un punto que escapa del entendimiento del jugador y por consiguiente el ya no puede borrar lo que hizo, ni siquiera si intenta desinstalar el juego y volverlo a instalar. Ahora hemos sido arrastrados a una existencia fuera del juego, entramos a la tan temida existencia alterna, una capaz de entrar en las más terribles posibilidades ya descubiertas por jugadores anteriores. Nuestra única solución es la siguiente, tenemos que detener el progreso del jugador y quitarle el control de esta línea temporal.- Explico detenidamente mientras todos los presentes guardaban silencio.

-¿Quitarle el control de la línea temporal?- Pregunto Chara, abriendo los ojos de asombro ante tan descabellada sugerencia, era imposible que el juego le quitara el control al jugador.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso de quitarle el control?- Pregunto sans con un tono de voz sereno pero con una clara expresión de incredulidad. 

-Es simple y complicado a la vez. Las reglas normales del juego ya no aplican a nosotros. Por ejemplo, se supone que ninguno de nosotros debería estar interactuando en este momento.- Respondió Integridad señalando con su mano abierta a todos los presentes.

-Bien… todos estamos de acuerdo que este terrible experimento ha sacado las cosas de su orden natural… pero aun así… lo que acaban de proponer no es nada sencillo… en este momento no hay nada más fuerte que esa cosa controlando a Frisk.- Dijo Chara pensando en cómo aquella solución podría siquiera funcionar.

-No exactamente, hay algo que podría igualarlo en fuerza… no… que incluso puede superarlo sin el mayor esfuerzo.- Explico Amabilidad, ante esa respuesta sans y Chara guardaron un profundo silencio.

-esa cosa es capaz de destruir nuestro mundo cuando se le apetezca… ¿qué otra criatura sería capaz de vencerle?- Pregunto sans observando a los niños.

-¿Se refieren a Asriel?- Pregunto Chara siendo esa la única opción válida en su mente.

-No, no es ni Asriel, ni Omega Flowey, ni siquiera Asgore en forma de Dios.- Agrego Justicia girando los ojos como había hecho antes Perseverancia. Del grupo de niños esos dos eran los de carácter más… irreverente.

-uff… entonces… ¿QUIÉN?- Pregunto sans empezando a perder la paciencia.

Y antes de siquiera obtener una respuesta, Valentía y Paciencia lo señalaron, apuntando con sus pequeños deditos y unas amplias sonrisas. Fue un largo rato de silencio ante esa muda respuesta. Hasta que finalmente sans y Chara lograron reaccionar.

-no es por querer vivir en el pasado, pero esa cosa me ha matado muchas veces, si mal no recuerdo ha logrado asesinarme y a este mundo unas 997 veces seguidas, ¿qué les hace pensar que esta vez voy a ganar?- Pregunto sans apretándose el entrecejo pensando que era otro intento de los niños por jugarle una broma.

-Lo que será diferente, sans… es que no te enfrentaras a él tu solo.- Respondió Integridad colocando su mano gentilmente en el hombro de sans.

-¿No luchara solo?- Pregunto Chara observando detenidamente a Perseverancia.

-Es un pequeño dato del que solo nosotros tenemos conocimiento, oh… y por supuesto Frisk cuando está en la ruta neutral en su batalla contra Omega Flowey. Nosotros podemos prestar nuestro poder si se lo otorgamos voluntariamente al que nos lo pide. Y como no ha habido una ruta neutral o pacifista en un laaaaargo tiempo, nuestro poder ha ido en aumento. En pocas palabras, si te damos nuestro poder acumulado, nada podrá pararte, ni siquiera un demonio hecho de Odio en el interior de un niño determinado.- Explico Perseverancia con voz calmada mientras volvía a acomodar sus lentes en su lugar, cuando daba largas explicaciones se le bajaban solas.

-¿entonces solo tengo que pedir prestado su poder y ya?… ¿lo derroto y aquí nada paso?- Pregunto sans inclinando el cráneo, algo en esa idea le parecía demasiado simple.

-Suena muy simple… pero en realidad es más complicado de lo que se escucha…- Agrego Paciencia, sacudiendo un poco su cuchillo de juguete.

-¿Un monstruo puede pedir su ayuda?- Pregunta Chara intuyendo a donde iba la conversación.-

-En sí, es normal que un monstruo fusione su alma con la de un humano, no que pida su ayuda… además, necesitas tener un “Botón” de “Act”. Sin eso no puedes solicitar la ayuda… pero eso no significa que no podamos darte uno.- Explico Integridad mientras hacía aparecer su botón de “Act”, este era de color azul.

-¿un botón de “Act”?- Pregunto sans observando de cerca aquel botón azul que flotaba en la mano de Integridad. Tenía la imagen de una pequeña honda de sonido o de señal en dirección derecha.

-Es el botón que nos permite hacer otro tipo de cosas en el juego, son diferentes al botón “Mercy” con el que puedes perdonar a tus oponentes si sus nombres están en amarillo o huir si no quieres tener nada que ver con la batalla, y el botón “Fight” con el que puedes atacar directamente a tu oponente. Con esos dos botones se puede decidir el destino del subsuelo. La finalidad del botón “Act” es darte las opciones que necesitaras para poder perdonar a un monstruo con el botón “Mercy”.- Explico Chara mientras Paciencia y Valentía sacaban sus botones para dar un ejemplo visual al esqueleto. El botón de “Fight” que portaba Valentía tenía su icono del cuchillo y el botón “Mercy” que portaba Paciencia tenía una pequeña “x”.

-oh… con que así se movían todo este tiempo…- Agrego sans observando esos botones.

-Eso es correcto, pero un monstruo no puede acceder a estos botones ya que no los necesitan, ustedes tienen magia, pero en esta situación, solo la magia no será suficiente.- Dijo Justicia metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-¿entonces cómo voy a obtener su ayuda?- Pregunto sans escuchando atentamente. Esta información realmente le llamaba mucho la atención.

-Es aquí cuando la cosa se vuelve complicada… necesitamos un trato para hacer ese tipo de cambio en el juego…- Dijo Amabilidad sujetándose a su delantal, se veía un poco nerviosa.

-¿Un trato?- Pregunto Chara tornándose pálido casi al instante, el que el hiciera un trato fue lo que lo encadeno a esto en primer lugar.

-No cualquier clase de trato, un trato que una vez completemos, las cosas no volverán a cambiar jamás.- Respondió Integridad con un tono de voz profundo y lúgubre.

-¿de qué va el trato?- Pregunto sans, y antes de que pudiese decir más, Perseverancia chasqueo los dedos y en frente de sans y Chara apareció el panel para introducir el nombre del humano caído, solo que en este panel ponía lo siguiente: “Nombra al Personaje que SALDRA del juego”.

-¿Salir… del juego?- Pregunto Chara leyendo aquel panel con ojos vidriosos.

-Déjame que te explique la mecánica del trato.- Dijo Perseverancia, volviéndose a notar la falta de brillo de sus ojos. –Este trato está diseñado para hacer una acción inalterable en el juego, pero para hacer algo tan grande, un sacrificio es necesario. En ese panel debemos poner el nombre de un personaje del que estemos seguros que al desaparecer en la siguiente partida, detendrá la línea de acontecimientos que nos sacaron de curso. Traducción: Necesitamos que un personaje se vaya para salvar el resto. En cuanto a cuando o como va a irse de la línea, no sabemos… tal vez sea como nos pasó a nosotros… o tal vez sea a manos de ese Demonio…- Termino de explicar.

-¿estas completamente seguro de que esto funcionara?… ¿se hace este trato y todos excepto el nombre del que sea ahí escrito estarán bien en el próximo Reset?- Pregunto sans, mientras sus pupilas mágicas se apagaban tornando sus cuencas en un profundo vacío otra vez.

-Estoy completamente seguro, por eso tenemos este como el último recurso… por decirlo así, la última línea de defensa… además de que el personaje tiene que ser uno existente en el juego.- Agrego Perseverancia observando sus notas durante un momento.

-Entonces hagámoslo.- Dijo Chara acercándose a los demás niños con una mirada llena de Determinación. –Yo seré el que se vaya de la siguiente línea, estoy seguro de que si desaparezco todo esto solo será un simple recuerdo, después de todo… esta maldad… este odio nació en mí, si yo me voy él también se ira conmigo… así que solo tengo que…- Iba concluir cuando vio que sans ya había puesto su propio nombre y había dado a “Aceptar”.

Los ojos de Chara se llenaron de sorpresa mientras sans les sonreía a los niños con una pesada y triste sonrisa.


	3. Hace Mucho Tiempo… Paciencia y Valentía…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans ha tomado una decisión y como ultima petición a los niños, les pedirá sus historias. Paciencia y Valentía van primero... ¿que habrá en el pasado de estos niños?

Justo cuando Chara estaba listo para sacrificarse a si mismo para salvar a los demás, sans había escrito su nombre en el panel y le había dado a aceptar, ante esto todos en el pasillo quedaron sumidos en un largo silencio. Los niños se miraban los unos a los otros, comprendiendo lentamente la decisión que acababa de tomar el esqueleto, el único que parecía confundido ante esta decisión era Chara, cuyos ojos habían empezado a lagrimear.

-sans… ¿Por qué?… tu no mereces esto… no… ¿¡Por que pusiste tu nombre!?- Pregunto Chara mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos para después descender por sus mejillas.

-niño, si tengo una razón para esto… heh, en realidad… estoy cansado… cansado de morir… cansado de ver a mis amigos morir… cansado de ver las mismas cosas… de estar atado a unos sueños que traen perdición o pesadillas que auguran cosas mejores… estoy cansado de que me arrebaten a lo mas importante en mi vida… lo que dicen estos niños es que si esto funciona ya no estaremos sometidos al capricho de una persona que no tiene nada mejor que hacer, que ir matando “muñequitos” solo porque esta aburrido… quiero que esas personas tengan paz… y estoy tan… pero tan cansado por dentro que esa paz… no podre disfrutarla… el daño hecho en mi alma es… muy profundo… ya he perdido toda voluntad de seguir adelante…- Explico sans mientras se acercaba a todos los niños, que al igual que Chara habían empezado a demostrar la tristeza que esa decisión les había provocado… Integridad, Perseverancia y Justicia trataron de mantenerlo oculto por orgullo, pero los demás estaban a punto de romper a llorar como Chara.

-¿Y Papyrus? ¿Qué hará el sin ti? ¿Y los demás? ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaran ante esto? ¿¡ENTIENDES QUE EN LA SIGUIENTE RUTA TE IRAS DE SUS VIDAS!?- Seguía Preguntando Chara entre gritos y sollozos, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y los puños, negándose a aceptar esta realidad, el merecía mas ese destino que sans, sans no había hecho nada, el si.

-tranquilo, no lo habría hecho si no tuviese eso en consideración… Paps… el es fuerte… mucho mas fuerte que yo… el podrá soportar esto mas que yo… estará triste un tiempo, pero podrá seguir adelante… esa fortaleza siempre la ha tenido… la luz que lleva en su interior… esa luz de la que yo carezco… lo guiara cuando yo me haya ido, estoy seguro de que será el primero en ofrecerse para calmar a los demás si esto ocurre… tampoco es que me vaya a ir sin dejar unas instrucciones por ahí… si me voy, lo hare sin cabos sueltos… me iré en paz… me iré con la paz de saber que ahora mis amigos y conocidos… y la persona mas importante para mi… podrán… vivir… en paz…- Explico sans mientras su propia tristeza empezaba a dominarlo… fue un ligero temblor y una única lagrima la que cayo para después limpiarse el rostro con la manga de su chaqueta y volver a poner una sonrisa exhausta y melancólica. 

Paciencia y Amabilidad rompieron a llorar para luego flotar hacia el esqueleto y tratar de abrazarlo, Valentía sollozando por lo bajo abrazaba a Chara que también había roto en llanto. Perseverancia coloco su mano suavemente en el hombro de una también sollozante Integridad, Justicia solo se limitaba a cubrir su rostro con su sombrero. Tras un rato de desahogo por parte de los niños, empezaron a recobrar el control de ellos mismos, o por lo menos los mayores que se calmaron primero ayudaron a los menores a calmarse.

-Bien, todo esta hecho, solo falta que el chico poseído vuelva y pondremos en marcha el plan…- Dijo Perseverancia mientras limpiaba sus lentes con la manga de su suéter.

-esperen un momento… tengo que hacerles una petición antes de que esto comience…-Dijo sans colocándose la capucha de su chaqueta mientras observaba a todos los niños.

-¿Una petición? Bueno, lo que pidas, nos esforzaremos por cumplirlo.- Dijo Amabilidad limpiándose el rostro con su delantal y mostrando nuevamente su compresiva sonrisa.

-quiero saber quienes fueron ustedes, si me van a ayudar a detener a este loco, por lo menos quisiera saber porque desean ayudar tanto a los monstruos, dije que quería irme sin cabos sueltos, y saber quienes fueron ustedes entra en la lista, quiero saber sus nombres, sus historias… no solo sus rostros.- Explico sans observando detenidamente los rostros de los niños que lo observaban con una inocente sorpresa.

Los niños se miraron los unos a los otros, su historia, aun grabada en sus memorias había permanecido oculta incluso para el personaje principal. La historia de como todos llegaron vivieron y murieron en el subsuelo. Tras un largo rato (por si lo peguntan si, el jugador tuvo un problema eléctrico) de meditación los niños aceptaron la petición de sans, tras discutirlo un poco, lo contarían por el orden de caída, con la excepción de que Chara seria el ultimo en contar su historia, ya que el tal vez fue el inicio de la historia, pero seria justo que también se le considerada el final de esta. Paciencia fue la Primera en acercarse a sans.

-Mi nombre es Emilie, yo fui la segunda en caer.- Dijo Emilie mientras hacia un intento de reverencia ante el esqueleto, lista para contar su historia. –Hace mucho tiempo, yo fui una niña que vivió en una ciudad vecina al pueblo que esta a las faldas del Monte Ebott, mi padre fue guardabosques al igual que su padre, mi abuelito y mi madre su fiel ayudante, me inculcaron el amor por la exploración, mi madre me dio este listón rojo como símbolo de exploradora y mi padre me regalo este cuchillo de juguete para quitar las plantas de mi camino.  
*Un día mis padres y mi abuelito se fueron a una misión en un bosque cercano, yo era muy pequeña para acompañarlos así que me dejaron al cuidado de mi abuelita, que ella también había cumplido una vez su función como fiel ayudante de mi abuelito cuando eran jóvenes.  
*Fue muy feliz el tiempo que pase con mi abuelita, ella me enseño que cuando una persona amada esta lejos, lo mejor que puedes hacer es ser muy paciente y esperar a que vuelva, cuando se reúnan, el tiempo habrá valido la pena y encontrarse será el doble de especial. Así que espere pacientemente con mi abuelita a que todos regresaran. Pero cuando pasaron los meses, nos llego a mi abuelita y a mí una carta… Hubo un derrumbe… mis padres y mi abuelito murieron poniendo a salvo a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles… Yo estaba muy triste… ya que no volvería a ver a mis padres ni a mi abuelito, pero entonces mi abuelita me abrazo muy fuerte y me dijo: “-Ahora debemos ser mas pacientes que nunca mi niña, un día, ya sea lejano o cercano, nos encontraremos con nuestra familia en un lindo y maravilloso lugar y ahí la dicha de verlos de nuevo será casi infinita, recuérdalo mi niña, ser paciente es lo mejor que puedes hacer, ya que: el que espera desespera, pero obtiene su gran recompensa.-”  
*Esas palabras significaron mucho para mi, y ya que mi abuelita podía cuidar de mi, me quede con ella en su linda cabañita en el bosque, había una escuela cercana así que caminaba a ella todos los días. Todo iba bien… hasta que mi abuelita cayo enferma, los doctores dijeron que ya estaba muy viejita para curarse de la enfermedad que tenia, antes de que se fuera, le sujete suavemente la mano y le dije que le mandara saludos a mis padres y a mi abuelito, que ella seria una niña paciente y feliz hasta el día en que todos nos reuniéramos en ese lugar bonito. Mi abuelita se fue con unas pocas lágrimas y una tranquila sonrisa.  
*Estuve viviendo tranquila en la casa de mi abuelita ya que ella me había dejado unos ahorritos para vivir ahí, pero las personas de la escuela llamaron a unos familiares míos para que vinieran a hacerse cargo de mi. Yo en un inicio estaba feliz, pero al verlos se me quitaron completamente las ganas de irme con ellos… Eran mis tíos de parte madre y eran muy odiosos. Ellos venían de una gran ciudad al otro lado del mar y siempre actuaban impacientes, como si no tuviesen tiempo para nada. Dije muchas veces que no quería ir con ellos, me gritaron que tampoco querían cuidar de una mocosa pueblerina pero que no tenían otra opción.  
*Metieron mis cosas en su auto pero antes de irnos, me ate mi listón rojo, tome mi cuchillo de juguete y me fui corriendo lo mas rápido que pude, subí el Monte Ebott y me quede allí hasta que dejaran de buscarme, me habría quedado quieta ahí esperando pero nunca había visto la cima del Monte Ebott, así que decidí explorar un poco… Y no me fije que había una raíz salida cerca del enorme agujero así que tropecé y me caí al interior de la montaña…  
*Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que estaba ilesa, nada me había pasado. Camine un poco y me encontré con muchas criaturas simpáticas. Como exploradora Junior era mí deber conocerlas y hacerme su amiga. Así que fui de un lado a otro conociendo a todas esas criaturitas, vi insectitos voladores con olor a lavanda, criaturas simpáticas de un solo ojo, zanahorias muy generosas que me daban de comer, cucarachas bailarinas, gelatinas temblorosas y ranas maulladoras. En realidad me hice muy amiga de una de esas ranas, ella me enseño como tenia que avanzar de habitación en habitación, me divertí mucho resolviendo todos esos puzzles ya que eran los favoritos de mi abuelito. Pero fue en uno de esos puzzles que me caí y no podía escapar de el. Era una sala con varias trampas cubiertas de hojas rojas, la rana cayó conmigo y les pidió a sus amigas que fueran a pedir ayuda, que había pasado tanto tiempo sin resolver ese puzzle que la salida se había tapado con más hojas y raíces.  
*Estuvimos esperando un buen rato, la ranita estaba empezando a tener frio así que la abrace para que no tuviera tanto. Le dije que lo mejor que podíamos hacer es ser pacientes y esperar a que la ayuda viniese. Pasaron varios días y yo ya tenía mucha hambre, por no mencionar que el frio empezaba a afectarme también. Como exploradora Junior, sé que si una persona pasa frio y hambre cierta cantidad de días, puede morir, pero yo no tenia miedo, mi abuelita me había enseñado que lo mas tonto que puedes hacer es temerle a la muerte. Abrace con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban a la ranita y antes de darme cuenta unas voces mas arriba nos estaban llamando. No sabia si yo realmente iba a sobrevivir, me sentía muy débil así que le di a mi amiga la rana mi listón y mi cuchillo de juguete, le pedí que los colocara en lugares distintos, que seria un lindo regalo y juego para el próximo niño que cayera, y que si yo no volvía, también le pedí que se hiciera amiga del primer niño que volviera a caer, así seria divertido explorar ese hermoso lugar.  
*Creo que escuche a la ranita llorar, esta tomo las cosas de mis manos y ayudo a las otras criaturitas a subirme de aquel agujero. Sentí que unas enormes y peludas patas de león me cargaban con cuidado y ternura, eran muy cálidas, y la voz de la dueña de esas patas era tan amable como la de mi mamá… pero sonaba muy triste… también escuche a algo hacer unos ruidos muy extraños, sonaba alarmado, y luego me llevaban a otro lugar… primero sentí mucho frio, luego humedad, luego mucho calor y por ultimo sentí otras patas de león aun mas grandes, estaban temblando, me pregunte porque, si eran aun mas cálidas que las otras patas de león. Lo ultimo que recordé fue que abrí los ojos y que una criaturota con cuernos y una barba dorada… le sonreí con las fuerzas que me quedaban y le dije: -“Mucho gusto… ¿serias tu también mi amigo?”-.  
*Después de eso todo se volvió oscuro. Ya no sentía el frio de hace rato, ni tampoco hambre, y cuando volví a abrir los ojos no estaba dentro de mi cuerpo, ni tampoco en el lugar que me dijo mi abuelita, estaba flotando mientras veía mis manos con un lindo resplandor aguamarina. Flote alrededor de ese lugar y escuche a las voces de antes discutir, la voz que sonaba como la de mi mamá se escuchaba muy molesta, y para cuando logre llegar al lugar, escuche un fuerte portazo y solo vi a la criaturota de las patas más grandes. Tenia unos cuernotes que hacían ver pequeñísima la corona que traía puesta, una capa morada muy bonita y se veía sumamente triste, flote hasta el y trate de hacer que me viese. Fue mucha mi sorpresa cuando si me vio flotar a su lado. Se disculpo muchísimo conmigo, estaba diciendo tonterías de haberme matado y robado mi futuro, lo calme como mi abuelita solía calmar a mi abuelito y le explique que es normal que una niña tan pequeña como lo era yo muriese por causas tan comunes como frio o falta de comida, le dije claramente que no era su culpa, hasta le agradecí de que me cargase en sus peludas patotas.  
*Y eso fue todo, así fue como llegue y morí en el subsuelo, después de explicarle todo a la criaturota de la barba dorada, me dijo que se llamaba Asgore y que era el rey de ese mundo bajo la montaña. Como le había pedido antes de morir, se volvió mi amigo y me explico el porque creía que yo seguía por aquí. 

Cuando Paciencia o mejor dicho Emilie termino su historia le entrego a sans su cuchillito de juguete, este desapareció y en frente de sans apareció el siguiente texto. -“Te sientes lleno de Paciencia.”-. Su cuenca se lleno con un brillo aguamarina para luego volver a su punto blanco normal. El siguiente en acercase fue Valentía.

-¡Mi nombre es Peter y yo fui el tercero en caer!- Exclamo Peter colocando ambas manos en la cintura con orgullo como solía hacer el hermano de sans. –Hace mucho tiempo, yo fui un niño huérfano en un orfanato que estaba muy cerca de la ciudad de Emilie, yo fui el más grande héroe que ese lugar haya visto y todos los niños confiaban mucho en mí.  
*En realidad no recuerdo haber visto otro lugar aparte del orfanato, estuve ahí desde que puedo recordar, cada año varios niños se iban con un nuevo papá y mamá, pero yo siempre me quedaba ya que los padres siempre buscaban bebés para adoptar. Por eso siempre era el que animaba a los demás niños cuando ellos no eran elegidos.  
*Siempre el dueño del orfanato nos traía muchos libros y juguetes, mi libro favorito era uno sobre un súper héroe que traía felicidad a todos los que lo rodeaban, y los demás niños siempre me decían que yo me parecía mucho a ese héroe. Como no me gustaban las capas, los niños menores que yo me hicieron unos guantes y un pañuelo para atármelo al cuello. Y fue así que me volví el héroe del orfanato. Yo vivía ayudando al dueño en todo lo que podía, y los demás niños siempre venían a mí para que les ayudara con sus problemas.  
*Pero un día, cuando llegaron unos niños algo grandes al orfanato, los demás niños pequeños se asustaron, ya que eran un tanto agresivos, trate de darles una amistosa y calurosa bienvenida, pero ellos me pegaron y me empujaron al piso. Los demás niños casi se ponen a llorar, pero yo me levante y me quite la tierra de encima, y les volví a mostrar mi heroica sonrisa. No fue nada fácil tratar con esos niños, hasta que un día, me dijeron que si iba a la cima del Monte Ebott y traía una rama del árbol más alto, se volverían chicos buenos y serian amigos de todos. Los demás niños me dijeron que no lo hiciera, que una vez una niña subió ahí y nunca volvieron a saber de ella. Pero un héroe nunca rechaza un reto y menos uno que haga que los villanos se rectifiquen.  
*Así que una tarde cuando el dueño del orfanato salió a traer los libros y los juguetes nuevos, salte la cerca y tome camino directo a la cima del Monte Ebott. Fue una subida muy difícil, pero allí estaba. ¡El árbol más grande! Me subí hasta la rama más alta y le arranque un trozo muy pequeño para que el árbol no sufriera su perdida. Pero antes de darme cuenta de que esa rama estaba encima de un enorme agujero en la cima de la montaña, escuche un crack y caí en picada al interior. Desperté rápidamente en una cama hecha de flores doradas, me sacudí la tierra como siempre hago y mire hacia arriba. Nop, no podría volver a trepar al hoyo, eso estaba muy alto e inclinado, incluso para un gran héroe como yo. Así que decidí adentrarme más en aquel lugar.  
*Camine un poco y me encontré con una criatura muy alta y llena de pelo blanco, tenia un vestido color morado y unos cuernos muy pequeñitos saliéndole de la cabeza, parecía una cabra por las orejas largas y los cuernos, pero tenia patas de un león, me acerque a ella y me presente como lo haría todo héroe. Ella me sonrió muy contenta y me guio por todas partes, enseñándome un montón de cosas. Incluso me dio un caramelo y me dijo que si un “monstruo” se me acercaba, no debía pelear, que la esperara para terminar la lucha. Pero un héroe no necesita que lo ayuden en una lucha, entendí rápidamente como evitar que los monstruos quisieran atacarme. ¡Me hice amigo de todos!  
*Viví muy feliz con esa señora, me dijo que se llamaba Toriel y que ella cuidaba de las Ruinas. Pase cierto tiempo en ese lugar cuando en una de mis incursiones encontré una puerta en la parte mas profunda del sótano de su casa. Le pregunte que era esa puerta y ella dijo que no debía pasarla, que algo muy malo me pasaría si entraba, pero un héroe no le teme a nada, le dije que si había un villano al otro lado de la puerta, yo como todo héroe lo haría recapacitar y lo instruiría en el mundo del bien. Cabe decir que pase mucho tiempo convenciéndola, hasta que finalmente me abrió la puerta y me dejo ver que había más allá.  
*Sentí un frio tremendo cuando llegue al final del túnel, y luego vi un hermoso bosque cubierto de nieve. ¡Fue tan bonito! Pero tenía una misión muy importante que cumplir. ¡Pedirle al villano de esa zona que se volviera un buen chico! Camine un buen rato por ese bosquesote congelado, cuando de repente escuche a alguien llorar, era un sonido inconfundible para mi. ¡Había un pobre niño llorando!  
*Rápidamente corrí al origen de ese llanto, fue entonces que vi a un esqueleto bajito diciéndole a algo en la cima de las ramas que se sujetara, que iría rápidamente a por ayuda y se desvaneció en el aire. Cuando alce la vista vi a que le estaba hablando. ¡Era un niño esqueleto quien estaba llorando atrapado en lo alto de aquel árbol congelado! Era mi deber como héroe subir allí y bajarlo sano y salvo.  
*Rápidamente me trepe a ese árbol congelado y gracias a mis guantes no me resbale ni una sola vez. Llegue hasta la rama donde estaba el niño y me senté en ella para cargarlo. Para ser un niño esqueleto era muy bonito, si no me equivoco era aun de unos 3 años. Trate de calmarlo mientras pensaba como bajarlo sin que se hiciera daño cuando nuevamente escuche ese terrible crack… ambos caímos… No podía permitir que el niño muriera en la caída, así que lo abrace fuertemente y me las ingenie para caer de espaldas, amortiguando el golpe.  
*Esta vez fui yo el que hizo crack cuando aterrice, no había suficiente nieve acumulada en el suelo para amortiguar la caída del peso de ambos, así que el impacto fue contundente para mi espalda. Escuche que el otro niño esqueleto había llegado corriendo con la compañía de un esqueleto más grande, tal vez el era el padre esqueleto y esos dos esqueletitos eran como unos hermanitos hechos de puros huesos. Aun podía escuchar llorar al pequeño niño esqueleto en mis brazos, creo que me estaba sangrando en algún lugar, ya que sentía algo cálido goteando por mi espalda hacia la nieve.  
*Levante al niño en mis manos, le di mi mas brillante sonrisa heroica, y le dije: -“Vamos amiguito, no llores, los héroes no lloran, el trabajo de todo gran héroe es llevar sonrisas a las personas que les rodean, aunque a ellos les pasen cosas tristes, los héroes deben tomar toda esa tristeza y convertirla en fortaleza para proteger a los que aman. Incluso alguien pequeño como tu o incluso como yo, podemos llegar a ser grandes héroes, así que venga… ¡Muéstrame tu heroica sonrisa!”-  
*Creo que el niño realmente me entendió, ya que cuando termine de hablar se limpio las cuenquitas y me sonrió soltando un ligero “Nye he he”. Sentí como el pequeño esqueleto tomaba al niño esqueleto de mis manos y el padre esqueleto luego me cargaba a mí. Pude escuchar que el niño esqueleto se retorcía para volver a estar conmigo, trate de mover el cuello para mirarlo, pero dolía mucho… creo que el dolor era suficiente para hacer chillar a un adulto, pero me lo trague… si yo gritaba, el niño esqueleto volvería a llorar, respire profundo, lo mire otra vez y le dije que esto no era nada, que una noche de sueño me dejaría como nuevo.  
*Para que estuviese tranquilo le deje uno de mis guantes, le pedí que lo cuidara hasta que yo regresara a buscarlo, que ese era uno de mis símbolos de héroe y que solo otro héroe podría cuidarlo. El niño esqueleto sujeto mi guante entre sus manitos y asintió con su pequeño cráneo. El esqueleto adulto hizo unos sonidos extraños que al parecer entendieron ambos esqueletitos, el esqueleto que parecía como el hermano mayor le tomo la manito huesuda al más pequeño y se quedaron esperando en ese lugar. Mientras el esqueleto adulto me llevaba a otra parte, aun cuando todo me dolía, sacudí la mano en señal de despedida para ambos, brindándoles una ultima heroica sonrisa.  
*A medida que avanzábamos el dolor se hacia mas fuerte, pero no me queje durante todo el trayecto, el dolor siempre era pasajero sin importar que tan fuerte fuera, así que no hacia nada llorando por el. Escuche que una señora se acercaba al señor esqueleto y a mi, era una coneja morada con un sombrero y vestido muy bonitos. Me pregunto si podía quitarme el pañuelo y el guante para ver que tan grave estaba, le dije que estaba bien, el doctor que venia a revisarnos en el orfanato me pedía lo mismo y yo sabía que era por mi bien. Aunque su silencio después de quitarme mis artículos de héroe no me dio un buen presentimiento, le pedí amablemente que cuidara de mis cosas, ya que por ahí había otro héroe que podría necesitarlas si yo no me recuperaba. La señora conejo puso una cara muy triste al oír mi respuesta y solo asintió mientras se alejaba con mis cosas en sus patas mullidas.  
*Creo que escuche sollozar a la señora conejo y antes de darme cuenta, el esqueleto adulto volvió a estar en movimiento… frio, humedad, calor y luego, unas patas peludas… eran como las de Toriel pero mas grandes y cálidas. Al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que su cara era como la que me había descrito Toriel. ¡El era Asgore, el malvado rey monstruo! Pero al mirarlo detenidamente solo sonreí y le di mi ultima sonrisa heroica, sabia que tras perder tanta sangre no me quedaba mucho tiempo y el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte, le mire con cansancio y le dije: -“Pero bueno… tu no puedes ser el malo… tus ojos son los de un buen chico… pero si ella cree que eres malo… por hacer lo que tienes que hacer… para hacer felices… a quienes amas… entonces… creo que… ella… cometió… un… error…”-  
*Entonces todo se volvió negro, el dolor desapareció y al abrir los ojos Emilie estaba flotando en frente de mí, ella me guio hasta Asgore nuevamente y me presente como era debido. Después de escuchar su versión de los hechos… Creo que entendí porque Toriel lo miraba como un mal sujeto. Sinceramente yo lo entendía, algunos héroes tienen que hacer cosas difíciles por el bien de los demás, incluso si esas cosas no les gustan.  
*Y eso fue todo, le dije a Asgore que todavía no había hecho nada malo, Emilie y yo morimos por causas naturales así que no era ningún asesino. En realidad liberar a los monstruos era lo más heroico que podía hacer.

Cuando Peter termino su historia se quito sus guantes y los puso en las manos de sans, estos se evaporaron y en frente de sans apareció el siguiente texto. -“Te sientes lleno de Valentía.”-. Su cuenca se lleno con un brillo anaranjado para luego volver a su punto blanco normal. Cuando sans levanto la vista suspiro un poco, ya que solo tenia recuerdos fugaces de ese encuentro, trato de disculparse por no haberle agradecido por salvar a su hermano hace tiempo, pero Peter se encogió de hombros.

-Los héroes no hacen las cosas para recibir las gracias, los héroes hacen las cosas porque es su deber hacer lo correcto.- Dijo Peter colocando su puño en su pecho con una enorme sonrisa.

En ese momento sans asintió y observo que los siguientes en acercarse eran las conciencias de Integridad y Perseverancia.


	4. Hace Mucho Tiempo… Integridad y Perseverancia…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Integridad y Perseverancia serán los siguientes en contar sus historias, ¿los pasados de los niños se conectan con la historia actual?

Tras la revelación de las historias de Paciencia y Valentía, ahora sans comprendía un poco más la razón por la cual el Rey Asgore todavía no había empleado las almas para salir y obtener el resto afuera. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir analizando estas razones, fueron Integridad y Perseverancia los que se acercaron a proseguir con los relatos. Fue Integridad la primera en hablar.

-Mi nombre es Maiko y yo fui la cuarta en caer.- Se presentó Maiko con una elegante reverencia de ballet y una serena sonrisa. –Yo nací en el seno de una prestigiosa familia, mis numerosas hermanas eran talentosas y muy dotadas en un área determinada. Fui yo, la menor de mis 6 hermanas la que portaría el orgullo de bailarina clásica que mi madre mantenía en alto durante generaciones y generaciones de sus antepasados. Era grande la carga pero yo la asumiría con gusto, ya que no quería quedar como menos ante mis hermanas.  
*Empecé a practicar desde muy temprano, en la familia de mi madre se aprendía a bailar mucho antes de siquiera aprender a hablar. El entrenamiento fue duro y seguido, tenía que mantener esas rigurosas prácticas, a la par de mantener un promedio perfecto en la escuela y las demás actividades extracurriculares. En nuestra familia no existía el fracaso, solo la perfección, y así yo fui educada hasta mis 15 años. Yo respiraba, comía, vivía única y exclusivamente para ser perfecta.  
*Fue una semana después de mi decimosexto cumpleaños que se celebró una gran audición para la academia de artes más grande en todo el país, obviamente mis padres aseguraban que yo sería la única en ser ingresada porque así estaba decidido para mí, los entrenamientos fueron más rigurosos y excesivos que nunca… había momentos en que dejaba de incluso socializar, comer o dormir para estar lista para el recital de audición. Llego el día y… por el hambre y el sueño me desmaye en medio de mi número.  
*Cuando me desperté estaba en el hospital, le pregunte a los doctores que había sucedido con la audición, y me notificaron que mis padres me habían descalificado por causar semejante ridículo en el escenario. Después de eso, las cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas en mi casa… es como si me hubiese vuelto invisible para mi propia familia. Los únicos que me dirigían la palabra eran los sirvientes y solo si mis padres o hermanas no estaban a la vista, era obvio lo que había ocurrido… si no puedo ser perfecta en todo, entonces no pertenezco a su familia… En silencio acepte mi destino y me limite a seguirles la corriente, después de todo… no tenía otro lugar al que ir.  
*Paso un mes y estando ya al borde del colapso por la frialdad con la que me trataban, mi nana, decidió aprovechar las vacaciones de verano y me llevo a pasar unas semanas en el pueblo donde ella había nacido. Fue un viaje largo ya que el lugar al que íbamos estaba muy lejos, pero cuando vi el hermoso pueblo rodeado de flores doradas al pie de una imponente montaña, fue como si mi corazón volviese a latir. Me trataron muy bien los familiares de mi nana, y yo hacía todo lo posible por ayudar. Pero una tarde, cuando un sobrino de mi nana conto la leyenda de que todo aquel que subía el Monte Ebott, no se le volvería a ver jamás, mi corazón se volvió a detener.  
*Me entro un terrible escalofrió en la espalda y recordé el día en que falle mi audición, en ese mismo instante el deseo de mis padres era que yo, la única hija que no logro ser perfecta, desapareciera, entonces… como buena hija… debía cumplir su deseo. Espere a que todos en la casa cayeran dormidos, me puse mi tutú de ballet y mis zapatillas, como una especie de ritual de despedida y subí al monte. Fue una subida riesgosa y agotadora, pero al llegar a la cima, comprendí porque nadie regresaba con vida de aquel lugar. Había un enorme agujero en la cima, y la caída parecía incontablemente larga. En ese mismo lugar tome una decisión… mire por última vez el lugar donde fui feliz durante una semana y tras hacer una última reverencia a mi antigua vida, me deje caer en el abismo.  
*Cuando abrí los ojos pude oler las flores doradas en las que había aterrizado, estaba viva todavía. Mire hacia arriba y no, no fue un sueño, en lo alto estaba el agujero por el cual había caído. No tenía caso el intentar subir otra vez, así que empecé a caminar en el interior de la cueva. Rápidamente me encontré con una criatura de pelaje blanco que parecía ser parte mujer, parte leona y parte cabra. Su voz fue suave y gentil cuando me dio la bienvenida. Ella dijo: -“Buenas noches mi niña, soy Toriel y soy la protectora de las Ruinas, debes estar muy confundida y hambrienta, por favor sígueme, te guiare por las Ruinas y te mantendré a salvo.”-.  
*”Mi niña”… había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien me llamaba así… sentí que el corazón se me iba a encoger pero asentí suavemente, tome su mano y la seguí por las Ruinas. Todo lo que veía era maravilloso, las criaturas, los paisajes, los puzzles… todo. Era como si yo pudiese ser realmente feliz en este sitio… pero esa semilla de insatisfacción seguía latiendo fuertemente en mi corazón… si no era perfecta no merecía ser feliz… esas fueron las enseñanzas de toda mi familia, era difícil olvidarlas. Pero pronto me di cuenta de que podía ser yo misma en ese lugar, todo lo que hacia parecía complacer a Toriel, incluso dijo que mi baile era el mas hermoso que haya visto en toda su vida, que hasta yo podría ser la niña más talentosa en la tierra. El corazón se me llenaba de alegría cuando escuchaba esas palabras. Todas las mañanas recogíamos las hojas del gran árbol, todas las tardes me daba sin falta un trozo de tarta de caramelo con canela y todas las noches me leía hasta que cayese dormida. Vivir ahí era genuinamente perfecto.  
*Pero una tarde, mientras le ayudaba a limpiar la casa, baje las escaleras que conducían al sótano y encontré una enorme puerta, cuando ella me alcanzo, me dijo que esa puerta era peligrosa… que si pasaba por allí no volvería nunca mas. Mi corazón se volvió a detener… “No Volver”… Esas palabras volvían a hacer eco en mi mente… “Ser feliz es un lujo que solo la perfección puede disfrutar…”… Las palabras de mi madre volvieron a llenarme los oídos… ¿Qué derecho tenia yo de disfrutar una vida tan perfecta con Toriel?… Actué como si mi mente no se estuviese derrumbando y le ínsita cada vez que podía a Toriel para que me abriese esa puerta, que yo al ser una jovencita hecha y derecha podría con todo lo que me encontrase en el camino.  
*Al final accedió con toda mi insistencia y logre cruzar la puerta. Llegue al final del túnel y me encontré con un hermoso paisaje boscoso y nevado. Camine bastante hasta encontrarme con un par de esqueletos, eran del mismo tamaño, solo que el de la derecha era… ¿Cómo decirlo?… ¿De huesos anchos?… y el de la izquierda era mas semejante a un esqueleto normal. El de la derecha estaba vistiendo unas bermudas negras, una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta azul y unos tenis algo viejos y con las agujetas desatadas. El de la izquierda estaba vistiendo unos shorts de baloncesto azul, un abrigo naranja, unos guantes del mismo color, una bufanda también naranja y unas enormes botas negras… con naranja.  
*Esos chicos esqueletos fueron muy amables y me guiaron por todo el bosque. Me encontré también muchos perros que hablaban, un muñeco de nieve simpático pero sin sombrero y otras criaturas muy cómicas y agradables. Cuando llegamos al pueblo, vi una maravillosa decoración navideña. Todo era tan hermoso.  
*Realmente llegue a preguntarme el porque Toriel estaba tan preocupada acerca de esto, si todos en este lado eran tan amables todo el tiempo. Nadie miraba mal a nadie, todos eran gentiles y generosos con todos… todos se aceptaban con sus virtudes y sus defectos… la palabra “perfecto” no era necesaria ya que todos eran perfectos a su manera. Cuando llegue al final del pueblo, los chicos esqueletos me dijeron que ellos solo podían llegar hasta ahí ya que a su padre le preocupaba que salieran del pueblo, pero que había alguien en la otra zona que podría guiarme. Seguí sola mi camino buscando con la mirada a la persona a la que se referían.  
*Tras caminar por un buen rato entre las cascadas y las flores susurrantes, me tope con una hermosa pececita flotante… no parecía poder escucharme, pero leía mis labios y tenía una voz preciosa. Me quede un rato cantando y bailando con aquella hermosa sirenita fantasmal y muchos monstruos vinieron a disfrutar de la música. Fue entonces que una poderosa voz se alzó entre las demás y vi que todo el mundo guardaba silencio. Al percatarme quien había hablado, pude ver a una chica pez bastante alta y fuerte, con una imponente armadura de metal y una coleta alta pelirroja fuertemente atada, sus ojos amarillos poseían un brillo muy amenazante y su afilada sonrisa desbordaba una peligrosa cantidad de confianza.  
*Ella se acerco a mí mientras sus pesadas botas metálicas hacían eco en la caverna pantanosa. Todos los demás monstruos retrocedieron, se notaba que, o la respetaban mucho o le tenían mucho miedo… ¿Era esta la razón por la que Toriel temía que saliera de las Ruinas?… Pude escuchar su temeraria risa cuando su mirada conecto con la mía. Ella dijo lo siguiente mientras me apuntaba con una lanza brillante que había invocado de la nada: -“Tu, pequeño humano… ¿Te atreves a poner un pie en Waterfall sin la aprobación del Rey?”-.  
*Pese a su tamaño, o a las intenciones de sus palabras, no tuve miedo… tras conocer el gélido trato de mi familia, el que ella me hablase con palabras tan fuertes me resultaba reconfortante. Le hice una pequeña reverencia y me presente: -“Discúlpeme usted por haber llegado a estas tierras sin invitación alguna, no tengo otro lugar al que ir y realmente desearía conocer más de este mundo.”- Le dije de manera formal y respetuosa. Creo que esto le hizo gracia ya que pude escuchar cómo se tragaba a duras penas una risa.  
*Sonrió de una manera amistosamente peligrosa y coloco ambas manos en su cintura, para luego decirme: -“Venga, no seas así de formal que me cortas el rollo, ni con el Rey somos así de elegantes.-“.  
*Después de eso ella mando a todos los civiles a despejar el área, que ella se encargaría de escoltarme hasta el castillo del Rey, todos le hicieron caso y ahí me di cuenta que lo que había pensado fue lo primero, le tienen mucho respeto a esta chica pez. También entendí que los chicos esqueletos se estaban refiriendo a ella como la persona que me guiaría por esta hermosa tierra pantanosa. Empezamos a caminar y me dijo que su nombre era Undyne, que el numero de lucir amenazante lo usaba para infundir respeto en sus rivales, en si todavía estaba aprendiendo a ser una buena soldado y que pronto la iban a promover a sub capitana de la Guardia Real gracias a su esfuerzo y dedicación. Al parecer el escoltar a los humanos hasta el Rey era una de las obligaciones más importantes para todo buen soldado, que era prioridad que yo llegara sana y salva hasta el Rey.  
*Incluso pasamos por su casa ya que ella tenía que llevarle unos reportes pendientes a su superior, me invito una taza de té y me conto todo acerca de la historia de los monstruos: -“Hace mucho tiempo, monstruos y humanos vivíamos en la superficie bajo el sol. No se podía decir que vivíamos en paz y armonía, era más bien, cada especie por su lado, pero al menos ninguno molestaba al otro. Pero antes de que los monstruos pudiesen estar consientes de lo que sucedía, los humanos iniciaron la Gran Guerra, hasta el día de hoy, solo los viejos monstruos recuerdan el porqué la iniciaron en primer lugar. Perdimos y fuimos desterrados a las profundidades de la tierra… muchos de los monstruos que participaron en esa guerra no sobrevivieron… muchas razas se extinguieron… una parte de los civiles lograron ser evacuadas… creo que actualmente solo somos una séptima parte del reino que éramos antes…”-  
*La pasión y la intensidad con la que contaba la historia me saco lágrimas como nunca las había liberado en mi vida… Me hizo pensar en lo maravillosos y gentiles que eran los monstruos a pesar de vivir bajo tierra, alejados de sus casas originales, mientras personas como mis padres vivían en un mundo donde puedes fingir que tu hijo no existe solo porque no está a la altura de unas expectativas imposibles… no era nada justo… Le pregunte si había alguna forma en que los monstruos pudiesen ser libres de nuevo y ella me respondió: -“El Rey le declaro la guerra a los humanos hace un tiempo, y está reuniendo almas humanas para convertirse en un Dios y devolverle la superficie a los monstruos, necesita 7 para lograrlo, pero conociendo a nuestro Rey, solo ira a por los humanos malos como los que nos encerraron aquí en primer lugar. Actualmente ya tiene 2 pero eso fue pura suerte, ya que a esos humanos no los mataron los monstruos o el Rey… solo no tuvieron suerte cuando cayeron aquí abajo. Cuando conozcas a nuestro Rey te darás cuenta de que es un grandulón de corazón blanducho.”-  
*Inspire profundamente y termine mi taza de té, ya había tomado mi decisión. La educación que me habían dado mis padres no me permitiría ser feliz con los monstruos… o por lo menos sé que me recordaría a cada instante que no lo merezco… Por primera vez en toda mi corta vida, se me estaba dando la oportunidad de hacer algo importante para el mundo y no la iba a desperdiciar. Le pedí a Undyne que me esperara un momento en su casa. Me devolví en mis pasos por Waterfall, escondí mi tutú tras una cascada y mis zapatos en un junco de algas, así, si un futuro niño los encuentra, sabrá que no fue el único en recorrer estas tierras. Cuando regrese llevaba una serena sonrisa, le explique a Undyne lo que quería hacer, ella rápidamente puso una mueca de disgusto: -“¡¿Quieres que me enfrente a ti en combate?! ¡Pero si eres una piltrafilla! ¡Te aplastaría antes del primer golpe!-  
*No parecía nada contenta con la idea de que yo quisiera entregar mi alma al Rey, pero al insistir con mis razones y motivos, ella suspiro pesadamente aceptando mi desafío. El enfrentamiento fue en un área rocosa que comunicaba a Waterfall con una zona caliente que se ubicaba más adelante del túnel, me dio una de sus lanzas para que la batalla fuese justa. Para su sorpresa, dure una buena cantidad de tiempo en el combate. Al parecer mis talentos en el ballet me daban una excelente habilidad para bloquear y evadir sus lanzas. Cabe recalcar que las dos nos divertimos en ese enfrentamiento. La gracia y el poder reluciendo con su propia luz en un hermoso escenario subterráneo, parecía el enfrentamiento de una épica historia de fantasía.  
*Ella había lanzado su mejor golpe, esperando que lo bloqueara con la misma habilidad que había empleado durante el combate, pero en ese instante deje caer mi lanza y abrí los brazos de par en par para recibir el impacto de su ataque en mi pecho. Sentí como esa lanza había atravesado el centro de mi alma y vi mis puntos de vida descender hasta 1, caí de espaldas con una tranquila sonrisa mientras escuchaba a Undyne gritar furiosa debido a que no bloquee su ataque.  
*Cuando se acercó le explique que esa había sido mi intención desde un inicio… lo supe al mirarla por primera vez a los ojos… ella nunca aceptaría que yo me fuera sin pelear… por eso le insistí tanto una pelea justa contra ella, ya que por primera vez en mi vida… había dado todo mi potencial sin arrepentimientos. Ella me cargo y sentí como corría a una velocidad de vértigo, sentí el calor de la nueva zona pero de una manera fugaz y antes de darme cuenta, estaba en unas enormes patas suavecitas… por un momento creí que Toriel había venido a buscarme, pero estas eran más grandes y más cálidas. Supe que Undyne trataba de explicarle al monstruo dueño de las patotas lo que había ocurrido, pero este entendió tranquilamente y le aseguro que todo estaría bien.  
*Levante la vista y observe a una versión masculina de Toriel, el debía ser el tal Rey Asgore, hubiese querido hacer una reverencia para saludarlo como era debido, pero el tiempo apremiaba, si lo que Toriel me había explicado era cierto, la herida de la lanza de Undyne se curaría con tan solo un poco de comida o magia monstruo. Eso no podía permitirlo, así que me despedí de los presentes con la sonrisa más cálida y sincera que jamás pude haber esbozado frente a otros y utilice el broche con el que me sujetaba el pelo para deshacerme de mi último punto de vida.  
*Todo se hizo negro y cuando fui capaz de abrir los ojos, me encontré con un par de niños observándome, sus nombres eran Emilie y Peter y me explicaron que había sucedido. Tras la explicación me llevaron con Asgore y me presente ante el cómo era debido, también me disculpe por suicidarme tan abruptamente frente a él. Sobre todo le pedí que le dijera a Undyne que lo sentía, que se había vuelto una gran amiga para mí y que se despidiera de ella por mí. Y así fue mi historia en el subsuelo.

Cuando Maiko termino su historia se quito sus zapatillas y las puso en las manos de sans, estas se evaporaron y en frente de sans apareció el siguiente texto. -“Te sientes lleno de Integridad.”-. Su cuenca se lleno con un brillo azul oscuro para luego volver a su punto blanco normal. A sans realmente le indigno mucho la historia de Maiko, sobre todo el hecho de que los padres humanos podrían tratar a sus propios hijos como a unos completos extraños, cuando los monstruos trataban a unos completos extraños como a su propia familia. Entendió perfectamente el deseo de dar su vida por una causa justa y honrada, para el esqueleto, ella era la perfecta representación de integridad. Fue Perseverancia el siguiente en acercarse.

-Mi nombre es Edgar y yo fui el quinto en caer.- Dijo Edgar con un aire centrado mientras abría su libreta de notas y se ajustaba los lentes, mostrando su típica mirada sin brillo. –Fui literalmente el genio más joven de mi generación, cuando algunos niños estaban dando sus primeros balbuceos yo ya estaba completando ecuaciones con los cubos de colores. Como mis padres se dieron cuenta de esto y no tenían tiempo de educar a un niño genio en medio de sus “ocupadas” vidas, me inscribieron en las mejores escuelas… Así que a los 9 años ya me había graduado en una de las universidades más elitistas del mundo como el mejor promedio de toda la historia. Es algo triste de decir en mi caso, pero a mis 16 años ya había descubierto todo aquello que el mundo tenía para ofrecerme…  
*Ya nada era un reto o sorpresa para mi mente brillante y varias de las cosas que había descubierto me hicieron perder la esperanza en el futuro… Esto me produjo una profunda depresión, así que mis padres decidieron pedirle a mi asistente que me llevara a un lugar tranquilo para tomar aire… cabe recalcar que al lugar al que fui ellos no fueron por estar “ocupados”… Como sea… llegue a un pueblo en medio de la nada, rodeado de flores doradas y quedaba cerca de una montaña aparentemente maldita ya que las personas que subían ahí nunca bajaban. Eso basto para encender mi antes muerta curiosidad. Espere a que la noche llegara y mi asistente se quedara dormido, me puse mis mejores lentes y en una pequeña mochila guarde una libreta de notas nuevecita y varios lápices.  
*Para un mega cerebrito como yo, subir la montaña fue un sufrimiento… pero cuando logre ver la cima con mis propios ojos suspire lleno de alivio, realmente no había sentido esa sensación de logro en muchos meses. Me acerque a lo que parecía ser un enorme agujero en la cima, de seguro era la razón de que los que subían no regresaban… simplemente se cayeron por ese agujero. Me acerque un poco más para calcular la distancia exacta del agujero hasta el fondo, pero di un paso en falso y el cálculo lo hice con mi velocidad de descenso.  
*Abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontraba recostado en una cama de flores doradas, al levantar la mirada, vi el lejano agujero por el cual había caído y trate de calcular él COMO era tan siquiera posible que sobreviviera a una caída de semejante altura… era estadísticamente imposible que una camita de flores doradas hubiese frenado el impacto de mi aterrizaje. Pero bueno, no perdería mucho tiempo en ello, después encontraría la respuesta a esa incógnita, lo más importante era descubrir que secretos ocultaba el interior de esa montaña.  
*Tan pronto cruce un umbral me tope con una imposibilidad en el mundo animal… Era una criatura femenina con postura humana, cabeza de cabra, patas de leona, pelaje blanco, ojos rojos y portaba un largo vestido violeta… y como si todo eso no fuese ya lo suficientemente fascinante, esa hermosa criatura empezó a hablarme en un lenguaje perfectamente coherente y civilizado. Ella me dio la bienvenida y me ofreció su guía y protección en esta zona que ella llamaba “Ruinas”. Acepte encantado, gracias a su guía y compañía, resolví puzzles divertidos, descubrí y estudie criaturas que parecían sacadas de cuentos antiguos. Todo lo que veía lo anotaba velozmente en mi libreta, y para ser honesto, creo que más que los descubrimientos en sí, lo que más me emocionada era que esta criatura llamada Toriel, me miraba a los ojos cuando escuchaba todo lo que le decía… realmente me estaba prestando atención.  
*Cuando llegamos a su hogar, en el final de las Ruinas, me explico todo lo que ella conocía acerca de la historia de los monstruos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mi mente estaba completamente virgen ante un tipo de información. Toriel se ofreció a ser mi profesora en el área de lo que yo había denominado como Monstruología. Pasaron los meses y yo veía mis clases con una felicidad que me era desconocida anteriormente, creo que era la primera vez que encontraba el aprendizaje tan… divertido… Pero pronto llego el momento en que a Toriel se le acabaron las cosas que podía enseñarme, y mi ansia de conocimiento solo estaba iniciando.  
*Aprovechaba cuando Toriel salía a hacer las compras e inspeccionaba la casa en busca de cualquier libro que pudiera habérsele pasado por alto, y lo que encontré en su lugar fue una puerta. Cuando Toriel llego a casa y le explique lo que encontré, la cara de tristeza que puso casi me rompe el corazón en pedazos. Ella me dijo que había un ser terrible al otro lado de esa puerta, un horrible ser que tan pronto me encontrase me mataría y se quedaría con mi alma. Eso fue completamente irrelevante para mi, con conocimientos como los que yo tenía del mundo de allá arriba, un ser supuestamente mortífero no me aterrorizaba en lo mas mínimo. No fue una conversación muy larga para convencerla, ella podía comprender que mi nivel de entendimiento era muy superior al del adulto promedio, así que me dejo ir.  
*Fue primero un largo túnel y después vislumbre un bosque nevado en todo su esplendor. Camine cierto tiempo analizando el panorama hasta que me encontré con un par de chicos esqueléticos, uno era de huesos anchos y unas inmensas cuencas, su ropa era… muy cómoda… tal vez demasiado… el otro era bastante alto y pese a ser un esqueleto, debajo de sus ropajes se podía distinguir que era de un cuerpo mas atlético. Ellos me guiaron por todo el bosque nevado, sinceramente el esqueleto alto y yo terminamos teniendo una competencia de quien resolvía la mayor cantidad de puzzles antes de llegar al pueblo más cercano… una competencia que abría ganado… sino hubiera gastado tiempo demás en estudiar y tomar apuntes de las criaturas que me encontraba.  
*Una vez en el pueblo, me presentaron a todos sus amigos en ese lugar. Por lo que me contaron, esos chicos esqueléticos vivían solos en una de las casas del pueblo, el pequeño era el mayor y cuidaba del esqueleto más alto que era su hermano menor, eso no me sorprendió en lo absoluto, ya que ser más grande no siempre es ser el mayor. Tras comer algo en el bar del pueblo que irónicamente el dueño y bartender era un ser hecho de fuego… me dirigí directamente a una biblioteca que estaba bastante cerca… aunque… en el letrero por alguna razón decía bibiloteca en vez de biblioteca…  
*Como sea, me senté en una de las mesas y creo que dedique alrededor de una semana o dos a leer todos los libros de ahí… menos mal que en ese pueblo había una posada donde poder pasar la noche… aunque los esqueletos también me ofrecieron hospedaje en su casa… bueno, en realidad fue el alto quien me dio la primera invitación. En fin, cuando avance con mi lectura, me sentí bastante mal. Tras terminar los libros infantiles y los informes escolares, me encontré con una etapa de la historia de los monstruos que Toriel nunca había abordado en mis lecciones.  
*El momento más terrible que habían tenido durante toda su historia fue cuando los humanos les declararon la guerra… las razones de esta dichosa guerra fue que los humanos tenían miedo de que un monstruo pudiese fusionar su alma con la de un humano, ya que para un humano era prácticamente imposible hacer lo mismo con la de un monstruo, debido a que se requería una cantidad absurda de poder para extraer el alma de un monstruo vivo y sus almas no podían resistir fuera de sus cuerpos tras morir como lo hacían las humanas. Los monstruos no estaban interesados en obtener tal poder, pero aun así los humanos atacaron primero… La guerra duro un total de 2 a 3 días… miles de monstruos fueron reducidos a polvo y ni un solo humano murió en la batalla… y finalmente los monstruos fueron desterrados y encerrados bajo tierra con un poderoso hechizo mágico que les impediría volver a salir…  
*Cuando leí esas páginas sentí unas enormes ganas de llorar… pese a que nunca he demostrado señal alguna de sentir como lo hacen los demás… me entraron unas ganas incontenibles de llorar como si fuera un niño pequeño… el corazón se me estaba haciendo pedazos… pensar en los monstruos que había conocido… siendo atrapados en una cruel guerra sin razón… sufriendo todos aquellos tormentos… perdiendo a los que amaban… siendo desterrados y forzados a vivir bajo tierra lejos de sus hogares… ¿y todo por nada?… Creo que realmente había empezado a llorar, porque cuando levante la cabeza, el bibliotecario me había traído unas galletas y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda… Incluso me pregunto si prefería que me trajeran un libro con más dibujos…  
*Yo soy un humano… ¿Cómo podían ser todos aquellos seres tan amables con un miembro de la raza que prácticamente estuvo a punto de exterminarlos de la faz del planeta y les encerró bajo tierra para jamás volver a ver el sol?… Sentía un fuerte deseo de tomar todo aquello que había aprendido en la superficie y olvidarlo… pensar que allá arriba la gente seguía odiándose y matándose por nada… me repugnaba… armas biológicas, bombas, terrorismo, racismo, guerras, narco tráfico, pedofilia, violaciones, dictaduras, pandemias… Mientras los monstruos avanzaban en su pequeña sociedad… ¡Los humanos se dedicaron a únicamente pudrirse más en sus deseos y vidas egoístas!  
*Trate de calmarme lo mejor que pude y acepte el libro con dibujos que me ofrecieron y cuando el bibliotecario se fue para atender a otro monstruo que buscaba libros, me dedique a la tarea de dejar todos los libros de la historia monstruo en un lugar especial, para que si otro niño volviese a caer, podría saber lo que realmente sufrían estas inocentes criaturas… Tenía que hacer algo por aquellas criaturas… y no me detendría hasta encontrar una solución… ¡Era mi deber ayudarlos!  
*Cuando termine de organizar todos los libros de historia, pase la vista por el libro con dibujos que me había traído el bibliotecario. Era un libro acerca de los diferentes tipos de flores y plantas que existían en el subsuelo, había flores capaces de repetir los sonidos que escuchaban, algunas de ellas podían ser usadas para sustituir la carne por su alto contenido proteínico… eso quería decir que los monstruos eran en general criaturas vegetarianas… otras podían ser mezcladas para hacer deliciosas bebidas, o muy efectivas medicinas, pero en una página llena de dibujitos de peligro advertía que unas ciertas mezclas de plantas podrían resultar terriblemente venenosas… En una de las páginas de esa sección había un guardapáginas del dibujo de una flor dorada…  
*Hice mis últimas anotaciones y me decidí a continuar con mi camino. Hice una última competencia de puzzles con Papyrus o por lo menos ese fue el nombre que me dijo el esqueleto… y me fui del pueblo para entrar a la siguiente zona… Camine bastante por ese lugar lleno de algas, pantanos y cascadas… Observando las placas con más fragmentos de historia, hablando con más criaturas y resolviendo puzzles. Fue entonces que me encontré con una extraña puerta en mitad de la nada… era como si esa puerta no debiese estar ahí, pero aun así entre en ella…  
*Fue entonces que observe al final de la habitación una figura negra con una cabeza blanca que se encontraba mirando hacia la pared. Trate de llamar su atención y cuando lo logre se volteo rápidamente para observarme fijamente… por sus facciones podría tratarse de otro esqueleto… pero… ¿Por qué estaba ahí el solo? Me acerque para poder saludarlo y este desapareció dejando caer una pequeña hoja de papel… Cuando la recogí pude observar que era un dibujo hecho con creyones… un pequeño sans, un pequeño Papyrus y esa figura… todos estaban sonriendo y tomándose de la mano… realmente se veían felices en ese dibujo… ¿Habrá sido el padre de los esqueletos? ¿Ellos acaso recordaban haber tenido a algún familiar?… Salí de la habitación y me devolví un momento a Snowdin para dejar el dibujo cerca de sans, el estaba dormido así que se lo deje al lado con un mensaje escrito… “No lo olvides…”.  
*Tal vez estaba siendo entrometido, pero realmente pude sentir la tristeza de ese ser… pude sentir su soledad y estoy seguro de que sans sería capaz de entender ese mensaje. O por lo menos entender la naturaleza del dibujo. Nadie merecía estar solo en este mundo… O por lo menos estoy totalmente seguro de que los monstruos no merecían sentirse tristes o solitarios…  
*Ya no debía entretenerme más… me había auto impuesto una misión… en los libros había encontrado una forma de poder destruir esa barrera y según lo que había preguntado en casi toda Waterfall, el Rey ya tenía en su poder 3 almas humanas. Para ser sincero, la erradicación completa de la humanidad no remediaría ni una cuarta parte del sufrimiento que los monstruos tuvieron que soportar, pero si le daba mi alma al Rey, por lo menos lo acercaría un paso más a su objetivo… después de todo, tener un alma mas es mejor que tener una menos. Pase por varios lugares recogiendo cierta selección de flores.  
*Por el rio de agua brillante tome unas cuantas algas. Por la zona de las semillas puente, tome uno de los pétalos de dichas flores. En el área del pantano oscuro tome más algas. De la zona de la basura tome algunas flores doradas. En la finca de los fantasmas les pedí si podían hacerme una flor fantasma y ellos accedieron. En una tienda regentada por un viejo señor tortuga, que estaba cerca de la finca, vi que vendían unas tazas de té hechas con el agua brillante del rio, ese sería el último ingrediente después de buscar los demás. En el camino de las flores eco tome una y le quite los pétalos. Por el camino de las setas luminosas tome algunas y las molí en trocitos. Pase por una aldea oculta habitada por unas criaturas que parecían ser parte perro, parte gato y parte dragón marino… no los entendí mucho por su forma de hablar, pero compre un poco de su alimento para dárselo a los que me encontraba después mientras caminaba. En el camino de los cristales, recogí unas cuantas hierbas que crecían alrededor de los mismos. Ya tenía casi todo los ingredientes preparados, solo me faltaba uno más.  
*Regrese a la tienda del señor tortuga, y este estaba hablando con una pelirroja chica pez en traje de pelea. Detuvo por un momento su conversación para atenderme, salude como correspondía a los dos presentes y compre una taza de té de mar. Salí por unos instantes de la tienda y mezcle todos los ingredientes en una vieja botella de agua que llevaba ya tiempo abandonada en mi mochila. Esa era la receta más venenosa y poderosa del libro de plantas y flores del subsuelo.  
*Sé que muchos no buscarían una manera tan simplemente complicada de quitarse la vida, pero necesitaba morir sin que esto afectase mi alma, además… cuando algo se me metía en la cabeza era imposible sacarlo… En ese momento recordé que en una de las pocas ocasiones en que mis padres hablaron directamente conmigo, me dijeron que había veces en las que podía ser insoportablemente perseverante con algunos temas… que me obsesionaba molestamente a veces con cosas sin sentido o sin importancia…  
*Con aquel pensamiento en mente respire profundo y de un solo trago bebí todo el mortal elixir, pese a todos sus raros ingredientes, el sabor de esa bebida era muy dulce. No tardaría mucho en hacer efecto, así que tras entrar nuevamente en la tienda le pedí al señor tortuga que si podía hacerme el favor de tener mi libreta de notas y mis lentes por un tiempo. También le pedí que si otro niño pasaba por ahí se los diera, así podría usar todas mis notas y el mapa del subsuelo que dibuje al final de la libreta para guiarse seguramente por este maravilloso mundo subterráneo. El señor tortuga, que me dijo que su nombre era Gerson, acepto hacerme los favores, pero diciendo en broma que si no volvía en un tiempo vendería la libreta al primer niño que pasara.  
*Solo pude reír un poco ante aquella broma y antes de siquiera estar consciente de que el veneno ya había hecho efecto en todo mi cuerpo, me desplome en el acto mientras escuchaba como mis puntos de vida empezaban a bajar lentamente. Pude sentir que era cargado bruscamente y llevado hacia otra parte… Mucho calor y luego la suave sensación de unas patas grandes y peludas, creí que se trataba de Toriel… pero esas patas eran demasiado grandes. Abrí los ojos y forcé la vista para finalmente ver al famoso Rey de los monstruos… tenia mas pinta de ser un papá disfrazado de Rey que de un Rey en sí. Le sonreí tranquilamente y tras escuchar el sonido de mi último punto de vida perdido le dije: -“Hasta siempre… Rey de los monstruos… en mi próxima vida… le quiero hacer muchas preguntas… así que por favor… espéreme…”-.  
*Todo se volvió negro… creí estar viajando en la eterna nada, cuando de repente una voz infantil me pregunto hasta cuando estaría flotando con los ojos cerrados… Al abrirlos me percate de que todavía tenía mis lentes puestos, que en realidad estaba flotando y que ahora tenía un extraño brillo morado a mí alrededor. Vi más allá de mi mismo y me encontré con dos niños pequeños y una chica contemporánea conmigo. Ellos me explicaron que estaba ocurriendo exactamente y me llevaron a hablar con el Rey Asgore. Y dejando de lado la parte en que tarde alrededor de un mes hacer todas mis preguntas y obtener respuestas de su parte, esa fue mi historia en el subsuelo.

Cuando Edgar termino su historia puso su libreta de notas en las manos de sans, esta se evaporo y en frente de sans apareció el siguiente texto. -“Te sientes lleno de Perseverancia.”-. Su cuenca se lleno con un brillo morado intenso para luego volver a su punto blanco normal. En ese momento sans se quedo meditando acerca de aquella historia… Era cierto… él era el único en tener recuerdos de ese esqueleto alto y misterioso… escuchar su mención en las historias anteriores no le resulto extraño, tampoco la posible relación de que ese fuese su padre y el de Papyrus. Estaba enterado del accidente que hizo que desapareciera de este plano y todas las memorias acerca de él… El mismo había intentado tráelo de vuelta, pero con el humano alterando la línea todo el tiempo simplemente se había rendido.

-Todavía quedan tres historias y este raro no aparece, con suerte de seguro se le rompió el medio por donde podía jugar con nosotros…- Dijo Edgar suspirando mientras se ajustaba los lentes. –Pronto se acercara el final de esta línea y posiblemente de la forma en que habíamos vivido hasta el día de hoy… ¿Estás listo?-

Antes de que sans pudiese siquiera responder Amabilidad y Justicia se acercaron los dos a él, preparándose para contar sus respectivas historias de cómo vivieron y murieron en el subsuelo. En sus adentros sans no podía evitar estar nervioso… Al parecer todos estos niños estaban conectados con un mismo propósito… los humanos les habían hecho sufrir a ellos igual que con nosotros hace tiempo mucho tiempo atrás… y ahora ellos ayudarían a los monstruos a obtener una retribución…


	5. Hace Mucho Tiempo… Amabilidad y Justicia…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amabilidad y Justicia serán los siguientes en contar su historia en el subsuelo... solo quedan tres niños por escuchar, y sans cada vez esta mas seguro de su decisión.

Ahora solo restaban las historias de Amabilidad, Justicia y Chara. Hasta ahora los pasados de los humanos tenían todos, un punto en común… Todos habían decidido subir al Monte Ebott con el fin de escapar de algo. La sociedad humana siempre había encontrado la forma de hacer que esos niños encontraran esa imponente montaña como una salida o un fin para sus problemas. -“¿Serán diferentes las razones de Amabilidad y Justicia para caer aquí?”-. Esto fue lo que pensó sans mientras observaba que los dos se acercaban a él. La primera en hablar fue Amabilidad.

-Mi nombre es Grace y yo fui la sexta en caer.- Se presentó Grace mientras esbozaba una sonrisa llena de dulzura. –Yo nací en una tradicional familia de pueblo. Mi madre era ama de casa y mi padre era dueño de una ferretería. Fui la primera y única hija de ellos dos y me criaron con mucho amor y cariño. Como hija de pueblo, mi más grande sueño era llegar a ser una gran esposa y una gran madre como lo era la mía, así que desde temprana edad aprendí todo lo básico que tienes que saber hacer como una buena esposa y madre. Aprendí a lavar, cocinar, limpiar y sobre todo, aprendí que lo más importante en la casa siempre serian el papá y los hijos.  
*Paso el tiempo y llegue a ser una extraordinaria señorita y una futura ama de casa de primera. Había decidido con tanto ímpetu lo que quería hacer de grande que había veces en que no me centraba en la escuela, ya que mi padre siempre me decía que era mal visto por los hombres que una mujer supiese demasiado, que las niñas que tienen más suerte a la hora de conseguir un buen esposo son las que hacen mucho y opinan poco. Así que un día simplemente decidieron seguir con mi educación en casa, obviamente yo estuve de acuerdo con eso ya que para ser ama de casa no necesito tener un título… Ojala hubiese sabido lo que iba a ocurrir en un futuro antes de tomar aquella decisión…  
*Pasaron los meses y yo continuaba mi educación en casa, la vida en mi hogar transcurría con normalidad, hasta que mi madre cayó enferma… Fue algo de la nada, y el doctor del pueblo no sabía decir que era lo que tenía en realidad… pero se debilitaba cada vez más… ya no comía y ya no se levantaba de la cama, por lo que yo tenía que ayudar en la casa, esto no me molestaba en lo absoluto, me sentía feliz de ayudar a mi madre en todo lo posible para que se recuperara… Pero ese día nunca llego… tras dos meses de luchar contra su malestar, falleció. Fue a mis 14 años y solo faltaba un mes para mi cumpleaños número 15… Pero intente mantener el humor lo mejor que podía, después de todo, una madre siempre mantiene sus sonrisa para que todos en la casa puedan tener al menos ese consuelo.   
*Después de mi fiesta de cumpleaños… tras asegurarles a todos mis conocidos que estaba bien, que una linda fiesta nos ayudaría a superar la pérdida de mi madre, mi padre me pregunto, si estaría bien que el tratara de conseguir una nueva “madre” para la familia… Internamente esto me había enojado, pero trate de verme lo más amable para trasmitirle mi opinión sobre aquella idea: -“Sinceramente hablando querido padre, preferiría mil veces más, ser yo la nueva madre de esta casa, antes que otra, ya que no hay mujer en el mundo que pueda igualar a la gran madre que fue la mía, yo apenas me acerco solo porque aprendí directamente de ella.”-.  
* Ojala nunca hubiese dicho esas palabras… El primer mes fue normal, ahora yo era la madre en mi casa y pasaba todo el tiempo como lo pasan las madres, haciendo las labores domésticas, cuidando la casa, deseándole al padre, buenos días, buenas noches y haciéndole la comida, lavando su ropa, teniendo la casa limpia para que al llegar estuviese tranquilo… lo normal… Hasta que dos meses después mi padre me pregunto si quería saber algo más acerca de lo que las madres hacían… Como yo había abandonado la escuela y mi madre había muerto antes de enseñarme más cosas… realmente no había entendido lo que mi padre estaba a punto de enseñarme…  
*Uno de los deberes de las madres… o para ser más específicos, de las esposas… era “complacer” a su marido… No entendía a que se estaba refiriendo en “complacer”… hasta que me hizo una demostración esa misma noche en la habitación que antes compartía con mi madre… Estaba en un shock tan profundo ante lo que estaba ocurriendo que en ningún momento se me ocurrió resistirme… decirle que no me gustaba lo que estaba haciendo… que parara… Cuando todo termino y mi padre se quedó profundamente dormido… solo me fui de ahí… me encerré en el baño y llore bajo la regadera encendida… No importaba cuanto intentara tallar todo lugar donde me había tocado… aun me sentía sucia…  
*Llego la mañana siguiente y actué como siempre… ya que… una madre… nunca debe… perder su sonrisa… Hice el desayuno y le prepare el almuerzo a… mi padre… como todos los días… me despedí de él… y tras su partida para ir al trabajo, me quede sola en casa… nuevamente… Hice como siempre las labores mientras trataba de distraer mi mente de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior… Por primera vez, jamás había deseado con tanta fuerza ya no ser una madre… me sentía atrapada en esa casa… me sentía atrapada en mi propio cuerpo… Mientras terminaba de lavar los platos que use para hacer el almuerzo, me di cuenta de que el sartén favorito de mi madre ya estaba muy usado y con restos quemados muy pegados, obviamente no iba a tirarlo como basura, tenía un fuerte valor emocional para mí, pero en esas condiciones ya no podía usarlo. Finalmente decidí que lo guardaría y sacaría otro de la despensa, mi madre siempre tenía un reemplazo preparado por si algo se dañaba o estaba muy viejo, cuando subí la pequeña escalera para alcanzar el sartén que estaba en la parte más alta de la despensa, algo cayo cuando lo saque.   
*Era un pequeño frasco muy parecido al de las medicinas de mi madre, cuando vi la etiqueta decía algo que me helo la sangre… “Veneno para Ratas en Pastillas”… según la etiqueta del frasco, las pastillas eran de color marrón y tenían que usarse una a la vez para matar a las ratas… era una nueva receta hecha con ingredientes naturales para así no dañar las plantas… Pero las pastillas en su interior eran naranjas, no marrones… Rápidamente subí a la habitación de mis padres y revise el botiquín, repetidas veces me habían dicho que no podía acercarme ahí, pero tenía el presentimiento de que había algo ahí que me aclararía todo. En efecto, encontré el frasco de la medicina que debía tomar mi madre mientras estaba enferma y cuando vacié su contenido… quede pálida del horror… las pastillas marrones se encontraban dentro del frasco de su medicina… las pastillas naranjas dentro del frasco de veneno para ratas, era la medicina real… Habían envenenado a mi pobre madre hasta la muerte… ¡Y era mi padre quien le daba esta medicina! ¡Él lo había hecho! ¡EL HABIA MATADO A MI MADRE!  
*Horrorizada con este descubrimiento tan atroz, tome la vieja sartén de mi madre y sin quitarme tan siquiera el delantal, manchado con los restos del almuerzo, me fui de casa y trepe a un lugar donde ese ser horrible jamás me encontraría, el Monte Ebott. Según las leyendas de ese modesto pueblo donde vivía, todos aquellos que suben a esa montaña no regresan jamás, y eso era justo lo que yo quería, no soportaría seguir viviendo en un mundo donde el hombre que asesinó a mi madre y me hizo algo tan terrible vivía impunemente sin recibir castigo alguno. Además, ¿quién le creería a una niñita de casa sin estudios ni pruebas convincentes?  
*El Monte Ebott era mi única salida. Trepe con todas mis fuerzas para llegar a la cima hasta que lo logre, en lo más alto había un enorme agujero que parecía no tener fondo… temblé durante un momento… ¿Estaba a punto de hacerlo? ¿Iba a quitarme la vida para escapar de todo aquello?… El último vestigio de duda que conservaba se había esfumado cuando observe el sartén de mi madre, respire profundamente y deje caer mi cuerpo en el vacío. Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que seguía viva, me levante y todo lo que pude ver a mi alrededor eran rocas, había aterrizado en una cama de flores doradas y a lo lejos pude observar la entrada a una caverna subterránea. Levante la mirada y ahí estaba, el agujero por donde había caído… No era una chica tan lista, pero estaba completamente segura de que caer desde esa altura sería fatal… No le di mucha importancia a ello y tras sacudirme el polvo de mis ropas y el delantal, me adentre en la cueva subterránea.  
*Lo primero que me encontré me dejo impresionada, una hermosa criatura de pelaje blanco, cabeza de cabra y patas de león, era tan bonita, vistiendo una larga túnica morada, que no caí en cuenta de que estaba hablando hasta que ella agito suavemente su pata frente a mi cara. Me disculpe por no haberla escuchado y después de presentarme, le pedí si era tan amable de repetir lo que había dicho, ella esbozo una sonrisa tan llena de bondad que por un momento sentí que todos mis problemas no existían en este mundo y después dijo: -“Que señorita tan educada y encantadora, con gusto repetiré lo que dije para ti, mi niña. Mi nombre es Toriel y soy la guardiana de las Ruinas, estoy aquí para guiar a los humanos que caen en el subsuelo, te guiare para que estés sana y salva, mi niña.”-.  
*Escuchar las palabras “mi niña” casi hace que me brotaran las lágrimas, ya que mi madre solía llamarme así, esa hermosa mujer cabra leonina llamada Toriel sonaba casi idéntica a mi madre, y no estaba segura de si eso me alegraba o aumentaba el dolor en mi corazón. Después de limpiarme el rostro con el delantal, tome la pata que me ofrecía y acepté que me guiara por las Ruinas. El camino fue muy divertido, conocí muchos monstruos amables, compre donuts hechos por arañas y me lo pase muy bien resolviendo puzzles con la señora Toriel. Ella realmente me apreciaba bastante a medida que pase el tiempo en las Ruinas, me ofreció una muy cómoda habitación y hasta se encargó de mi educación. Toriel estaba muy sorprendida de que una chica de mi edad estuviese tan desinformada de algunos temas, en fin… Todo lo terrible que ocurrió en mi casa había desaparecido de mi mente, la señora Toriel me enseño mucho acerca de muchas cosas y yo fui muy feliz aprendiendo, incluso me enseño sus dos recetas maestras, Tarta de Caracol y Tarta de Caramelo con Canela.  
*Pasaron los meses y justo cuando según mi calendario estaba cerca de terminar el año, me había fijado en que un fantasma algo triste iba y venía siempre en las Ruinas. Cada vez que lo veía, intentaba seguirlo para preguntarle porque estaba tan triste, pero flotaba muy rápido. Lo seguí hasta llegar al sótano de la casa de la señora Toriel y antes de darme cuenta había atravesado la puerta final de piedra. Subí rápidamente para contarle a la señora Toriel lo que estaba pasando con ese pobre fantasma triste, le rogué que me dejara pasar por la puerta, para así encontrarlo y darle algo bonito para que se animara. Por un momento su expresión me pareció un poco extraña, era como una dulce sonrisa… pero también estaba pintada con el matiz de la resignación, cerro su libro de caracoles y bajo conmigo hasta la puerta y me advirtió que tuviese mucho cuidado, que un monstruo horrible estaría al otro lado de la puerta listo para atraparme y matarme, que tan pronto encontrara al fantasma me devolviese corriendo a las Ruinas. Tuve miedo ante su advertencia, así que me fui armada con el sartén de mi madre por si acaso. Cuando pase al otro lado de la puerta, el paisaje fue hermoso.  
*Recorrí el bosque nevado como si de un cuento de hadas se tratara, y cuando avance más, me encontré con un amable conejo azul que vendía helados, pese al frio que hacia le compre varios, y cuando decidí comerme uno, fue una hermosa sensación cálida, no solo porque el helado tenía una nota muy bonita adentro, sino porque el helado en si te hacía sentir más cálido. Llegue al pueblo y vi que había un hombre de fuego y traje hablando en frente de un establecimiento de madera con un esqueleto bajito con chaqueta azul. El esqueleto pareció desaparecer pero el hombre de fuego me observo y varias criaturas peludas que iban a entrar en ese local me invitaron a pasar. Era un lugar bastante acogedor y lleno de criaturas peluditas, un amable oso pardo me invito una malteada y hable con ellos por varios minutos, cuando me despedí, me sentí muy feliz de poder seguir encontrándome con criaturas tan amables y gentiles.   
*Llegue al final del pueblo y me encontré con un esqueleto muy alto hablando con una chica que parecía ser parte pez, esta se veía muy disgustada con el ambiente tan frio. En cuanto ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia, el esqueleto volteo para ver que había distraído a su compañera, el esqueleto sonrió mientras que la chica pez arrugaba un poco la frente, le dio una palmada en el hombro al esqueleto y se retiró en camino opuesto al pueblo. El esqueleto se me acerco con una sonrisa casi tan cálida como la de los helados y se presentó, antes de siquiera decirle el porqué estaba aquí, me pregunto si iba de camino a ver al Rey, me asuste un poco ya que la señora Toriel me había advertido que el terrible monstruo era un Rey. Me dio indicaciones sobre cómo llegar y se despidió con el mismo entusiasmo con el que me saludo.  
*Tras ese encuentro no volví a encontrarme ni con él, ni con la chica pez. Camine por esa hermosa zona llena de ríos brillantes y pantanos adornados con gemas, incluso me encontré con una tortuga vendedora y un pueblo de gato-perros muy chistosos. Hasta que finalmente logre dar con la casa del triste fantasma, estaba hablando con un fantasmita rosado muy mono y una chica lagarto de color amarillo. Parecían estar teniendo una conversación algo tensa, el fantasma rosado se fue a su casa rosada mientras suspiraba profundamente, detrás de él se fue la chica lagarto. El fantasma triste parecía estar a punto de ponerse a llorar, así que corrí rápido para darle un abrazo y varias de las cosas que había comprado por el camino. Pareció sorprendido de recibir el abrazo y los regalitos, pero también se veía bástate reconfortado, me agradeció en un tono de voz muy bajito y se disculpó por causarme tantas molestias, le dije que no era nada y antes de decir otra cosa, miro por encima de mi hombro. Voltee para observar y lo que vi me dejo estática… un monstruo enorme, portando una capa morada, con grandes cuernos, pelaje blanco y dorado… era él… ¡Era el Rey Monstruo!  
*Antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo, salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude con los ojos cerrados del miedo. No me fije a donde me estaba dirigiendo o con quien me topaba… solo me concentre en seguir corriendo y corriendo, para que no me atrapara el Rey el monstruo… todos esos monstruos eran muy amables, todos ellos eran muy buenos, ¡No quería morir aun! ¡No quería decirles adiós a todos aun! ¡Quería ver a la señora Toriel de nuevo! Antes de darme cuenta, estaba rodeada de mucho calor y una luz anaranjada entraba a través de mis ojos cerrados, tuve que abrirlos o de lo contrario hubiese terminado cayendo… ¡Me encontraba en una tierra llena de lava y acantilados de roca naranja! Pude oír como el monstruo venía detrás de mí, mientras me llamaba a gritos, así que seguí corriendo y corriendo…   
*Hubo un momento en que se me cayeron el delantal y el sartén de mi madre… me sentía asustada… me sentía indefensa… no quería que una “bestia” volviera a hacerme daño… fue entonces que cuando las fuerzas no me daban para más, me senté y trate de recuperar el aliento… No sabía en dónde estaba o como siquiera había llegado allí exactamente… Fue entonces que lo vi acercarse, su rostro no se veía aterrador… ni peligroso… pero aun así… ahí estaba el miedo, torturándome desde adentro… cerré fuertemente los ojos y rogué que todo terminara rápido. Pero entonces… escuche la voz más llena de bondad y compasión que haya escuchado jamás en toda mi vida, esta voz dijo preocupada: -“Cielos pequeña, no es aconsejable que corras de esa manera por Hotland, es un milagro que no hayas colapsado todavía por el agotamiento, ¿te gustaría algo de tomar? Me imagino que la sed que debes tener a de ser terrible.”.-  
*Abrí lentamente los ojos y ahí estaba, arrodillado para estar a mi altura… el dueño de esa voz era el Rey de los monstruos, sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación mientras me ofrecía su patota para poder levantarme, en su otra pata tenía una taza del té de agua brillante que vendía la tortuga en el lugar anterior… no la tenía cuando lo vi por primera vez… ¿se devolvió y la compro con el único motivo de dármela a mi cuando me alcanzara?… Estaba muy confundida… la señora Toriel… ¿se habrá equivocado de monstruo? Acepte su cómoda y cálida pata y la taza de té. En realidad, si era refrescante tomarla… era como si mis fuerzas volvieran a mí en un instante… cierto… la señora Toriel me había explicado que la comida monstruo se convertía en energía… Tras tranquilizarme, el monstruo se disculpó de cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho para ocasionar que yo saliera corriendo así… Fui directa con mi pregunta: -“¿No se supone que usted mata niños?”-.  
*Él suspiro pesadamente, como si mi pregunta hubiese abierto una vieja herida y mientras caminábamos por lo que quedaba de Hotland, me empezó a explicar toda la historia de los monstruos. La derrota ante los humanos, el destierro bajo tierra, la llegada de un humano, su deceso por una enfermedad, seguida por la muerte de su hijo, la desaparición de su esposa y el destino real de todos los que cayeron aquí y murieron… Ahora si me rompí a llorar en toda regla… este pobre monstruo… que ha sufrido tanto… y el solo… me sentí mal por haber corrido de él de esa manera, me sentí mal por las cosas malas que pensé de él sin haberlo conocido… Fue entonces que recordé que todavía tenía dos últimos objetos en mi bolsillo, uno era un regalo y otro un recordatorio. Saque el primer objeto, una porción de tarta de Caramelo con Canela que me dio la señora Toriel para el camino, se la ofrecí como disculpa por haber corrido así sin aclarar el porqué, el Rey monstruo se quedó observando la porción de forma incrédula por unos momentos, para después tomarla con cuidado de mis manos.  
*Se veía un poco nostálgico al ver esa porción de tarta… logro distraerse un segundo y eso me dio tiempo de sacar el otro objeto sin que se diese cuenta… el objeto que llevaba en mi bolsillo era una cosa que siempre me haría recordar el porqué llegue ahí y quien era el culpable de todo mi sufrimiento en el pasado… en efecto… El frasco de medicinas lleno de pastillas de veneno para ratas. Antes de que el rey monstruo tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, abrí el frasco y las consumí todas de un solo bocado, pasándolas con el poco té de agua brillante que quedaba en la taza que me dio. Su sabor era amargo y bastante terroso… con el estómago vacío de cualquier comida humana, su efecto sería demoledor… el veneno no era tan leve como pensaba y tan pronto llegaron todas a mi estomago, me desplome.  
El rey monstruo estaba en shock cuando me vio caer al suelo, me tomo entre sus patas y me llevo rápidamente a otra parte donde no hiciese tanto calor. Sentí como mi estómago se revolvía por el veneno… pero no era tan desagradable como la sensación de esa terrible noche. Justo cuando llegamos al castillo le dije que todo estaba bien, que esta era mi decisión, que una vez el dolor hubiese pasado, todo estaría bien, solo faltaba poco para la libertad de los monstruos y todos ellos tendrían un final feliz, incluso la señora Toriel volvería a ver el sol… y leería su libro favorito sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol… y la brisa soplaría de manera suave… justo como siempre lo hacía con mi mamá… me empezaba sentir débil… le sonreí a ese gran y gentil monstruo por última vez y le dije al oído: -“La próxima vez… comamos tarta… todos juntos… como una… familia… feliz… ¿sí?…”-  
*Como ya sabrán, todo se volvió negro a partir de ese punto, cuando fui capaz de abrir los ojos nuevamente, vi que tenia de nuevo conmigo el delantal y el fiel sartén de mi madre, subí la mirada y a mi alrededor habían un par de niños y otros chicos más mayores que me miraban mientras a los más jóvenes se les humedecían los ojos, antes de preguntar qué pasaba la más pequeña de todos corrió a abrazarme, creo que se preocuparon mucho por mí, al ver la forma en que morí. Una vez logre calmar a la pequeña, fui rápidamente a ver al Rey monstruo, me disculpe muchas veces como loca por haberlos preocupado a todos y tras superar la emoción del momento, todos nos sentamos a hablar, los demás me contaron cómo llegaron y murieron y yo les explique el porqué llegue en primer lugar, todo mientras Asgore regaba las flores y nos escuchaba atentamente. Así fue como morí en el subsuelo.

Cuando Grace termino su historia puso su sartén quemada en las manos de sans, esta se evaporo y en frente de sans apareció el siguiente texto. -“Te sientes lleno de Amabilidad.”-. Su cuenca se llenó con un brillo verde brillante para luego volver a su punto blanco normal. Tras esto hubo un súbito silencio, para luego ser interrumpido por el sonido de un huesudo puñetazo hacia la pared. De las cuencas de sans se derramaba el sentimiento de frustración más puro que jamás haya experimentado antes, la rabia lo hacía temblar ligeramente, la historia de Grace había sido la más dura hasta ahora y aún faltaban dos más. Una vez los niños lograron calmar a sans, fue Justicia quien se acercó para hablar.

-Me llamo Allan y yo fui el séptimo en caer.- Se presentó Allan haciendo un gesto de saludo con su sombrero. –Yo también fui un chico de pueblo normal y corriente, mi padre era el sheriff del pueblo y mi madre su esposa. Tuve la vida más normal del mundo, fui a la escuela, tuve calificaciones normales, era bueno en los deportes, tenía mi grupo normal de amigos, iba de campamento todos los veranos, pasaba navidades con mis abuelos, toda mi vida era bastante normal… o así había sido hasta que llegue a los 15 años…  
*Fue en el verano que cumplí 15, había llegado del campamento de verano en la isla que estaba cerca de un lago muy bonito que quedaba algo lejos del pueblo, me gustaba pasar vacaciones en ese campamento, pero ese había sido mi último viaje, ya que solo podía inscribirme hasta los 15 años… Como sea, apenas había llegado a casa, yo no acostumbraba entrar haciendo un gran escándalo como los demás niños que llegaban a casa después de estar un tiempo afuera… en fin, llegue en silencio como siempre, pase por la cocina y me serví un gran vaso de leche ya que mi papá siempre me decía que los niños en crecimiento deben beber mucha leche, iba a tomar camino a la sala de estar para poder subir las escaleras hacia mi habitación, cuando escuche personas hablando en la sala… se que una era la voz de mi madre, pero estaba totalmente seguro que la otra voz era de Héctor, el profesor de educación física de mi escuela, pero era ilógico que estuviese allí, las clases no iniciaban sino hasta la semana que viene, y papá debería estar afuera durante este momento del día ya que estaba trabajando en la comisaria… rápidamente pensé: -“¿Qué está haciendo el aquí?”-.  
*Fue entonces, que antes de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, me asome sigilosamente y ambos me dieron una rápida respuesta sin necesidad palabras… mi mamá y el profesor se estaban besando… y de la misma forma “intensa” en que se deben besar siempre los adultos “casados”… antes de que esa impactante escena se pusiera más grotesca para mí, subí en silencio a mi habitación usando el atajo de mi casa del árbol en el jardín del frente, cuya rama más fuerte daba directo a mi ventana… No sabía exactamente que pensar de esa escena… ¿¡Por qué diablos mi mamá se estaba besando con mi profesor de educación física!?… ¿Mi papá estaba siquiera enterado de que esto estaba pasando?… simplemente decidí ignorarlo… De seguro eran cosas raras de adultos… pero justo antes de que pudiera olvidar el asunto y volver a mi rutina normal, en el momento en que volvieron a iniciar las clases, como siempre ocurre después de que termina el verano… un rumor estallo en mi escuela… Al parecer mi papá se veía a “escondidas” con Freddy, su compañero de vigilancia en la comisaria…   
*Mi mamá dijo que estaba escandalizada porque estuviera ocurriendo semejante cosa, que estaba furiosa con mi papá y que exigía el divorcio… no entendía exactamente de qué iba un divorcio hasta que empezó el condenado proceso… Todo el asunto tardo alrededor de unos dos años… cuando cumplí los 17 años, se completo todo y al parecer mi custodia estaría a manos de mi mamá, aun cuando mi papá era el que más quería quedarse conmigo. La mudanza fue horrible, mi mamá dijo que se iba de la ciudad y que me llevaría con ella, no quería decirle adiós a mi papá, el paso mucho más tiempo conmigo de pequeño que mi mamá, y yo estaba seguro de que ella solo quería mi custodia para hacer sentir peor a mi papá… Además, no era justo… si mi mamá había hecho el mismo error que mi papá ¿Por qué mi papá era el único culpable? No tuve ni voz ni voto en esa situación…   
*La nueva ciudad y la nueva escuela eran horribles, todos me trataban como un bicho raro y mi mamá apenas me hacia caso. Se había casado con el profesor de educación física y el tampoco me prestaba atención. Fue entonces que un mes después, cuando ya estaba arto de todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, tome mi vieja mochila del campamento de verano, la llene con mis cosas, y le deje una nota a mi mamá diciendo lo siguiente: “Yo te VI cuando te besabas con el profesor Héctor, así que tú también eres culpable, me voy a vivir con el culpable que si me quiere, adiós.”, compre con mis ahorros un boleto de autobús con destino a mi viejo pueblo y me fui de esa casa. El viaje fue largo, pero cuando fui capaz de ver esa vieja montaña maldita alzándose sobre el pueblo y el montón de flores doradas con las que crecí… sentí que estaba respirando libremente de nuevo.  
*Tan pronto como baje del autobús empecé a correr para llegar rápidamente a mi verdadera casa. A medida que avanzaba me encontraba y saludaba a las personas del pueblo que tanto conocía, algunos realmente estaban sorprendidos de verme otra vez, pero otros por alguna extraña razón me estaban viendo con tristeza. Sacudí de inmediato cualquier idea negativa y seguí avanzando, cualquier cosa era mejor que vivir con mi mentirosa mamá y su tonto nuevo esposo. Una vez pase por delante del atajo que lleva a la vieja montaña, había llegado finalmente a mi casa… el verla de nuevo me lleno de emoción… o era casi comparado a la idea de ver de nuevo a mi verdadero papá, y quien sabe, de seguro también el decidió casarse de nuevo y mi nuevo segundo papá sería el señor Freddy, después de todo, aquí se hizo legal eso hace unos años atrás. O por lo menos eso era lo que yo deseaba que sucediera… la realidad término siendo mas cruda de lo que uno la puede esperar. Había entrado en la casa como nunca lo había hecho antes, había gritado a los cuatro vientos: -“¡Papá, he vuelto a casa!”-.  
*Espere un momento y nadie respondió, así que empecé a buscar por toda la casa cualquier señal de que mi papá siguiese viviendo ahí… en efecto, seguía viviendo ahí, la casa seguía muy limpia, pero ni rastro de él… Seguí buscando por cada habitación hasta que encontré en el refrigerador una nota pegada a él con un imán de perro caliente, estaba dirigida a dos personas, al señor Freddy… y a mí… Empecé a leerla después de haberme servido un gran vaso de leche: “Les dedico estas palabras a las únicas dos personas que he amado de verdad en toda mi vida, Freddy… se que al encontrar esto trataras de detenerme pero… te ruego que no lo hagas… el hecho de divorciarme de Helen me hizo sentir tan libre… tuve la esperanza de que tu y yo finalmente podríamos cuidar de Allan de la mejor manera que se nos ocurriera a los dos… pero ahora que ella se fue con mi muchacho… he perdido toda voluntad seguir adelante… si lo vuelves a ver un día de estos… por favor dile que me perdone y que nunca vaya a poner en duda que lo quise mas que a nadie en este mundo… subiré al Monte Ebott y jamás regresare, firma: Sebastián…”.  
*Me quede en shock cuando termine de leer la nota… la leyenda del pueblo decía que todos aquellos que se atrevían a subir a la cima del Monte Ebott, jamás volvían a ser vistos otra vez… ¿Mi papá jamás volvería? ¿Nunca volvería a verlo? ¿Nunca volveríamos a jugar juntos?… Entre en pánico, me tome todo el vaso de leche, deje mi mochila tirada en la sala, tome el sombrero de Sheriff que mi papá siempre deja colgado en el perchero de la entrada, me lo puse y salí de la casa lo mas rápido que pude, estaba decidido a subir a esa montaña para salvar a mi papá. No fue tan difícil llegar a la cima, ya que siempre tuve muy buenas notas en la clase de educación física… pero… aunque hubiese corrido mas rápido… era demasiado tarde…   
*Cuando llegue vi algo que jamás podre olvidar… mi papá se había disparado en la sien con su pistola de la comisaria… por el color de su piel y la sangre coagulada… era obvio que ya llevaba algunos días muerto… mis piernas flaquearon y caí de rodillas… trate de sujetarme fuertemente la cabeza, negando que esto pudiese ser real… esto no podía estar pasando… pero cuando el olor de su cuerpo en descomposición me llego a la nariz… rompí a llorar y a gritar lo más fuerte que podía… sentía como la garganta empezaba a dolerme pero no me importaba… si tan solo hubiese llegado unos días antes… si tan solo me hubiese ido de la casa de esa mujer un poco antes… no era justo… el me quería… el me quería mucho… no era justo… ¿Por qué?… ¿¡POR QUÉ TODO LO INJUSTO LE PASO SOLO A ÉL!? ¡ELLA SE HABIA CASADO OTRA VEZ Y ERA TAN CULPABLE COMO MI PAPÁ! ¿¡POR QUÉ ÉL Y NO ELLA!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?  
*Me levante y empecé a dar golpes y patadas a todo lo que tenía por delante, mire lleno de ira la pistola que estaba todavía en la mano de mi papá y de una fuerte patada la mande a un agujero que se encontraba cerca de donde mi papá reposaba sin vida en la cima de la montaña, estaba tan furioso que sentía que la cara había empezado a arderme mientras las mejillas se me empapaban en lagrimas… Antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, tropecé con mis propios pies y caí de lleno al vacío por donde había caído el arma, mire fijamente el cielo crepuscular de aquella tarde mientras me precipitaba rápidamente hacia lo más profundo del abismo… creo que ya estaba empezando a imaginar cosas por la tristeza… porque realmente creí haber visto al espíritu de mi papá despidiéndose de mí, para luego evaporarse… Cerré finalmente los ojos y todo se volvió negro.   
*Cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente y mire hacia arriba, ahí estaba en el punto más alto, el agujero de la montaña, parecía muy distante, tanto que lo ultimo que quedaba de sol entraba como un difuso resplandor naranja… si ese agujero estaba tan lejos del lugar en donde había aterrizado… ¿Por qué seguía vivo?… Me levante y me sacudí un poco el polvo de encima, por lo que pude notar, había aterrizado en una cama de flores doradas… suspire pesadamente, ya que me hubiese parecido mucho menos doloroso caer en un arbusto de espinas, ya que esas flores me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad de lo que había sucedido allá arriba. Me limpie del rostro de cualquier resto de las lágrimas secas con la manga de mi camisa y me palmee un poco las mejillas para asegurarme de que me encontraba despierto o en cualquier caso, realmente vivo.  
*Observe a mi alrededor y no había nada que llamara demasiado la atención, solo una entrada a lo que parecía ser el resto de la caverna bajo la montaña y la pistola de mi papá, que había caído antes que yo cuando la patee… estaba intacta… Como sea, era imposible que subiera de nuevo y teniendo en cuenta lo que le me esperaba allá arriba, prefería descubrir cuanto tiempo podría mantenerme vivo bajo el Monte Ebott, tome el arma, la guarde en mi bolsillo por si acaso y empecé a caminar hacia la entrada de la caverna. Solo me basto caminar un poco para ver que había otro acceso más adelante, pero en ese preciso acceso del fondo, algo o mejor dicho, alguien apareció… Por un momento pensé que el golpe de la caída me había provocado alucinaciones… Apareció ante mí una criatura de pelaje blanco, cabeza de cabra y patas de leona, llevaba puesta una larga túnica morada y sus ojos eran de un rojo muy bonito… Realmente era una criatura muy hermosa, ella se presento a si misma como Toriel, la guardiana de las Ruinas.   
*Toriel dijo que su deber era guiar a los humanos que caían al subsuelo y protegerlos de los ataques de los demás monstruos que habitaban bajo tierra. Me ofreció su enorme pata, yo la acepte y ella prosiguió a guiarme por el resto de lo que ella llamaba Ruinas. El paseo fue, bastante divertido… Bueno dejando de lado que no tenía demasiada cabeza para resolver todos esos puzzles, ella resulto ser bastante paciente con respecto a eso y me daba una que otra pista para poder resolverlos (por no decir que básicamente resolvía el puzzle entero por mí…). Los demás monstruos demostraron ser muy buenos amigos, había momentos en los que me alejaba un poco de Toriel para conocerlos mejor y jugar un rato con ellos. En fin, llegamos a la casa de Toriel y viví con ella por unos meses.  
*Una tarde, cuando me puse a revisar más detenidamente la habitación donde dormía, descubrí que había un closet lleno de zapatos de distintas tallas. Fui a preguntarle a Toriel porque había tantos zapatos de tallas diferentes. A Toriel prácticamente se le descompuso la cara en un instante, intento alejar mi interés del tema, pero una vez vi esa expresión en su rostro, cambiar de tema resulto ser inútil, era tan obstinado como lo había sido mi papá. Después de muchas insistencias de mi parte, finalmente obtuve respuestas. Toriel me dijo que varios niños habían caído al subsuelo antes que yo, que ella los había cuidado durante un tiempo, pero que tarde o temprano sentían deseos de explorar mas allá de las Ruinas, cuando ellos se iban, no volvían jamás, ya que al otro lado de la puerta del sótano de esa casa, estaría esperando un gran y terrible Rey monstruo cuyo objetivo era encontrar y matar niños para quedarse con sus almas.  
*Se me helo la sangre y se me pararon todos los pelos de la nuca al escuchar semejante explicación, eso realmente tenía la pinta de leyenda antigua, o de una aventura de fantasía sacada de un libro de cuentos… Sujete firmemente su pata y le jure que yo iría a derrotar a ese terrible Rey monstruo y liberaría las almas de los niños cautivos por el malvado monstruo, que ese era mí deber, como hijo de uno de los policías y sheriff más valiente que haya conocido. La sonrisa de Toriel se había llenado de ternura, pero también de una profunda resignación… ¿Cuántos niños habían llegado a ella y le habían dicho que volverían pronto, solo para no volver jamás?, ni siquiera quería pensarlo… Con la ayuda de algunas cosas que me dio Toriel para el camino, me prepare lo mejor que pude para salir en busca del Rey malvado, en caso de que yo no regresara a las Ruinas, le pedí a Toriel que si otro niño intentaba ir en busca del Rey monstruo, que ella destruyera la puerta del final de las Ruinas, así el Rey no obtendría ni un alma mas. Le di un último abrazo a Toriel y pase a través de la puerta sin mirar atrás.  
*Agradecí internamente el llevar una camisa de manga larga y un pantalón largo de tela gruesa porque el frio que hacía en ese bosque era tremendo. Camine cierta distancia hasta que me encontré con un par de esqueletos, el más alto parecía estar armando una especie de nuevo puzzle de nieve, mientras que el más bajo leía un libro acerca de chistes de toc toc… por la portada, se notaba que el libro era de hace unos diez años… de seguro solo la señora Toriel sería capaz de reírse de chistes tan viejos… como sea. Tan pronto los dos esqueletos me vieron, me puse en guardia, según las historias de fantasía, los esqueletos eran los enemigos más básicos en una aventura… Después de hablar con esos dos, me di cuenta que no debía dar por verídicos los hechos sacados de un libro de ficción o de fantasía.   
*Los esqueletos me guiaron amablemente por el resto del camino nevado hasta llegar a un pueblo, el más alto se despidió, ya que al parecer tenía que terminar el puzzle que había dejado incompleto. El más bajo me invito algo de comer en el bar del pueblo que era atendido por un ser hecho de fuego, saludó a un grupo de perros que estaban sentados en otra mesa, se sentó conmigo en la barra y me conto que últimamente las cosas estaban movidas en este lugar y que tuviera los ojos abiertos ante cualquier cosa porque algunos monstruos por ahí estaban buscando humanos. Hice caso a su advertencia y me fui con cuidado. Cuando me llevo al final del pueblo, dijo que ya no podría guiarme a partir de ahí ya que él había entrado en su descanso para comer (cosa que me pareció un tanto curiosa ya que recientemente habíamos ido a comer a ese bar… y nos tardamos un buen tiempo…).  
*Una vez llegue a la siguiente zona, fui escondiéndome en cada lugar que podía, debido a que en efecto, había un guardia merodeando por todas partes, tenía una enorme e intimidante armadura de metal, una coleta pelirroja y una mirada asesina se asomaban por el casco. Era obvio que no podría enfrentarme a ese guardia con solo una pistolita, así que fui lo más cauteloso que podía. De seguro era él mano derecha del malvado Rey monstruo, una batalla contra él seria básicamente imposible, así que evitarlo era la mejor forma de llegar ileso hasta el palacio del malvado Rey… Me volví a equivocar… Fue cuando llegue a una especie de puente sin terminar, una de las maderas cedió a mi peso y caí directo al oscuro abismo, creí que ese era mi final, hasta que oí a alguien gritar: “¡CUIDADO!”. Cuando abrí los ojos ahí estaba el guardia intimidante, él me había atrapado justo a tiempo… después de ponerme en el suelo se quito el casco, revelando que era una chica pez, ella dijo algo frustrada: -“¡Maldición! Debemos poner un letrero o algo en este tonto puente, ¡Si no llego a tiempo te hubieses vuelto un manchón rojo en el vertedero de basura, Piltrafa!”-  
*Ella zapateaba fuertemente con su pesada bota de acero mientras me decía que ese puente era un trabajo en proceso, que se detuvo por la falta de madera para completarlo, que era mejor usar un atajo o la persona del rio si lo que quería era llegar a Hotland, ella al ver en mi cara que no estaba entendiendo mucho, suspiro pesadamente, me tomo por la camisa y salto al abismo. ¡Fue el tercer susto más grande que haya tenido desde que baje a ese lugar! Ella cayó perfectamente de pie para luego volver a dejarme en el suelo. Dijo que a partir de ahí, sea cual sea que fuese mi objetivo, que lo buscara solo, su trabajo no era ser niñera de cada piltrafa que caía. Se fue en lo profundo de la oscuridad y no la volví a ver después de ese encuentro. Observe a mi alrededor y en efecto, estaba en un vertedero de basura, aunque… uno muy limpio y organizado… como sea, después de ese encuentro con la chica pez… ya no me esforcé tanto es pasar desapercibido… creo que el esqueleto bajito me estaba tomando el pelo.  
*Como sea, después de llegar al final de esas cuevas pantanosas, llegue a un lugar cuya luz casi me deja ciego. Un lugar lleno de lava y roca naranja… interesante… Al avanzar me encontré con un laboratorio que era dirigido por una chica lagarto de color amarillo con lentes, creo que le sorprendió un poco el verme porque donde ella estaba trabajando se volvió un desastre de papeles. Me dijo que se llamaba Alphys y que ella trabajaba como la Científica Real del Rey… ¿No se supone que debe ser una especie de Consejera o Hechicera Real? Y para el colmo… ¿¡Por qué todo estaba lleno de rosa, chicas con orejas de gato, anime y comics!?… nuevamente otra cosa en la que los libros de fantasía y ficción se equivocaron… Ella me dio indicaciones de cómo avanzar por toda esa tierra sin sufrir ningún daño, pero que tuviese cuidado por ahí, ya que un robot que ella diseño estaba causando un pequeño alboroto. Por un segundo pensé: -“¡Al fin! ¡Un enemigo que derrotar en mi camino por alcanzar al Rey monstruo!”-.  
*Equivocado otra vez… ese supuesto robot que estaba causando un “alboroto”… era un robot de ENTRENIMIENTO, y el alboroto que estaba causando era su gran debut televisivo… yo participe también (ese robot no me dejo mucha opción que digamos), fue un gran éxito en ratings y me guio hasta un ascensor que me llevaría a la Capital, que era donde estaba el castillo del Rey. Realmente ya no sabía que pensar de todo esto… a cualquier lugar a donde iba me encontraba con criaturas amables y todas ellas me decían que el Rey del lugar era un gran tipo… ¿A quién creerle? ¿A la señora Toriel? O… ¿A las criaturas que también fueron amables conmigo? Mientras ese ascensor subía lentamente para llegar a la Capital, mi mente no podía dejar de divagar en cuál sería la verdadera naturaleza del Rey monstruo.  
*Cuando finalmente llegue al frente del castillo, todo lo que pude ver fueron cosas de un hogar normal… sentí una dolorosa punzada en el corazón ya que estaba decorada de la misma forma en la que mi papá decoraba nuestra casa… cientos y cientos de flores doradas por toda la casa… Todo tenía un aire tan… pacifico… tan familiar… ¿era este el castillo del Rey monstruo? Encontré unas escaleras que me llevaron a un jardín en el sótano del palacio y ahí estaba… el monstruo que me describió la señora Toriel… ¿Regando flores? ¿Tarareando felizmente? ¿Mientras los pájaros cantaban? No lo soporte más y después de tomar aire le grite: -“¿¡ESTO ES UNA BROMA!? Primero los esqueletos que guían tu camino en vez de enfrentarse a ti, luego una guardia que te salva la vida en vez de capturarte, luego una Científica Real fanática del anime y los comics, luego un robot que esta mas ocupado en ser una estrella de la televisión en vez de pelear y ahora… ¿¡ESTAS REGANDO LAS FLORES!? ¡QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN, AHORA MISMO!”-.  
*Tenía el arma apuntando hacia él cuando se dio la vuelta, sorprendido de mi grito tan de repente. Después de colocar la regadera sobre su trono, se acerco tranquilamente, como si hubiese esperado esa pregunta de mi parte, me ofreció una taza de té, y empezó a explicarme toda la historia desde su punto de vista, el realmente no culpaba a Toriel de tener una imagen tan terrible de su persona, que en realidad él también se miraba a sí mismo de esa manera. Escuche todo detenidamente y mis manos empezaron a temblar… otra vez… todo estaba ocurriendo otra vez… Este monstruo… sufrió durante tanto tiempo… estando él solo… haciendo lo mejor para todos mientras se olvidaba de su propio bien… y aun así lo juzgaban por ello… Yo lo juzgue por ello de manera injusta…   
*Vine con la misión de detenerlo… pero los que deben ser detenidos son las personas de allá arriba… las personas como mi madre que solo saben hacer daño y sentarse tranquilamente a ver como todo a su alrededor se destruye… Tan pronto como el Rey termino de hablar, inicie una batalla como me había explicado la señora Toriel, pude notar que el Rey estaba tratando de convencerme de que podíamos encontrar otra solución que no fuera una batalla, ante aquello solo sonreí, esta vez esta arma cumpliría su labor… le di una última sonrisa confiada a ese Rey monstruo, y apuntando el cañón a mi sien, le dije: -“Ten cuidado de ahora en adelante, Rey de Peluche, los que viven allá arriba no serán tan buenos como los chicos que hemos caído hasta ahora, te deseo suerte, puede que no confíes mucho en ti mismo, pero confía en lo que te dice el hijo de un sheriff, lo que haces es lo más justo para tu gente, así que deja de dudar y cumple con tu objetivo. Te veré del otro lado, Rey Dreemur…”-  
*Al parecer todavía quedaba una bala en la pistola debido a que al presionar el botón FIGHT… todo terminó con un BANG… Cuando abrí nuevamente los ojos ahí estaban todos los demás niños caídos, los mas pequeños si que me armaron una buena bronca por morir de aquella forma, realmente había asustado de muerte al pobre Rey de Peluche, obviamente fui y me disculpe por la forma en la que actué con él. Una vez pasados los sustos y las preocupaciones, le pedí que se deshiciera de mis cosas, debido a que la pistola cuando mucho, era muy peligrosa para el subsuelo y le deje algo completamente en claro, si su objetivo era liberar a su gente, lo mejor sería que no flaqueara ante el siguiente humano que cayese, si la libertad estaba tan cerca, el siguiente tendría que caer si o si, así que una batalla sin contemplaciones sería la mejor ruta a tomar, todo estaría bien una vez los monstruos volvieran a la superficie, después de todo, los humanos no estaban haciendo un buen trabajo allá arriba de todas formas. Bien… sin alargar más el relato, así fue como viví y morí en el subsuelo.

Cuando Allan termino su historia puso su pistola sin municiones en las manos de sans, esta se evaporo y en frente de sans apareció el siguiente texto. -“Te sientes lleno de Justicia.”-. Su cuenca se llenó con un intenso brillo amarillo para luego volver a su punto blanco normal. Ante todas esas historias sans solo podía dejar escapar un pesado suspiro, las cosas allá arriba eran un rotundo caos esperando por explotar… tanto arriba como abajo se vivía un infierno e irónicamente ambos eran causados por los humanos… Gracias a esto estaba más seguro que nunca ante su decisión de sacrificarse, si las cosas salían bien, de seguro un final perfecto estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

Pero antes de seguir con esa línea de pensamientos, recordó que todavía había un relato que no había escuchado, el origen de todo… la historia de Chara, el primer humano que cayó al subsuelo. Chara se acerco lentamente, mientras la determinación quemaba en sus intensos ojos rojos, listo para hablar.

**Author's Note:**

> Si tienen dudas acerca de la trama, personajes entre otros, no duden en preguntar, responderé como pueda.


End file.
